Love Like Woe
by Margarita Rosario
Summary: Santana goes ala Kurt...
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Wentana happened? :D**

**Real Summary: Santana goes ala Kurt. You get my drift?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns everything.**

**POV: Third person/ alternate Santana and Wes**

**Flashback: Silly Love Songs. Background scenes are fun to watch!**

**Author's Note: As I continue my denial of Santana being a full on lesbian (I much prefer her just on the confused phase, or atleast bi) [Brittana fans, don't stone me!], I quench my thirst for Wentana!**

**Chapter 1**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

_

* * *

_

Santana looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. The schoolgirl outfit was totally not working out for her. Maybe it was the Dock Martins, or the knee-length skirt, or the tie-and-vest combination (Gawd that vest! She looked like Mr. Schue!), but in these clothes, she did NOT look hot… which was a first, because she always looked hot.

She quickly rolled her skirt to give it an appreciative length of above the knee, then shrugged. That was the only thing she could do for now. After making a mental note of asking her father to buy her some Jimmy Choos (or she could just shoplift them herself), she grabbed her stuff and headed out.

She went down to meet her dad, who was drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper. As he heard her daughter's footsteps, he looked down from his newspaper. "You look… decent…" he teased.

Santana rolled her eyes as she poured herself some orange juice from the kitchen counter. "Whatever,"

Her dad said in protest, "Hey, it was your idea to switch schools." He lifted his morning paper again, but continued, "And besides, I kinda like seeing my daughter dressed in such wholesome clothes." He peered at his daughter again. "Except for that skirt. Is that always that short?"

Santana quickly put her empty glass into the sink. "I gotta go! Bye Dad!"

He gave her a questioning look. "Aren't you a little too early for school?"

Santana stopped in her tracks. "Uhm," she thought for a possible reason, "I don't want to be late for my first day."

"Well that's a first," her father commented. Suddenly, her dad's beeper went off. "Wait! I gotta go to. The hospital needs me. I'll give you a ride."

Before Santana could protest, her dad was already dragging her to the car. Soon enough, they were speeding out of Lima Heights Adjacent.

Inside the car, her dad said excitedly, "I'm so glad you're out of that bitchy teen phase of yours." Santana pierced a look of daggers into her father from the passenger seat. Her dad didn't seem to notice, though.

"I mean, when that Brittany friend of yours stopped coming to our house, I thought that was going to be bad for you…"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked out at the window.

"… but I see you're handling things quite well and are making good decisions and are maturing," he continued. "I'm really proud of you."

Her father's words stung real hard. She remembered the times when she was being a total bitch to everybody and giving him a very hard time, especially at parent-teacher conferences. She shook her head slightly. Ever since her mother left home, her father's been taking care of her, and babying her even. Maybe this was his fault. Her terrible personality may have been the effect of an undisciplined childhood she grew up in.

She looked at her father with more caring eyes. Nope, no reason to blame this very kind man. In his eyes, she will always be daddy's little girl. The only problem is she doesn't know how to be one. She was too used to being a black sheep.

Santana sighed. She looked out the window again and saw the big gates of her new school. After a few minutes the car stopped. "We're here!" her dad said cheerily.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. "Bye pumpkin!"

She peered into the car. "Bye Dad." And with that, she closed the door, and the car sped off.

She turned around and faced the entry way. All her books were in her bag, she was in complete uniform, and to top it all off, she was early! For school! This changing schools thing is sure making her less of a bad-ass than she wanted to be (or… ehem… what Puck wanted a girl to be). She gave a deep breath, and walked off into the old building.

* * *

Wes was rushing towards his locker, his posture so perfect he could put a marine to shame. Of course, there was no need to rush, since he always arrives 15 minutes early for school. "Time is money," he said under his breath as he quickly opened his locker and pulled out his books and trusty gavel.

He stopped. Would he still need that gavel? After the Warblers lost Regionals, they were rarely in a singy song mood. "Besides," he thought, "There won't be next meeting until… well, until next year…"

After he graduates.

Wes sighed. He should probably leave it at the room for next years' batch to use. He closed his locker and headed out into the Warbler's conference room. As he turned right, he saw a girl pass by the corridor.

He stopped. A girl? In Dalton? His mind went racing for logical reasons as to this great phenomena. "It couldn't have been any of the faculty and staff… nor could it be a ghost… could it?" He slightly quivered at the thought of those seven Warblers that got plowed through in the spirit of St. Luis.

He started to follow the mysterious being.

* * *

Santana was looking at her class schedule furiously. "Where the hell is room 1315? All of these rooms are even-numbered…" After walking towards the seemingly unending corridor, she decided to turn back and look for a help desk or the principal's office or something.

She was greeted by a curious-looking boy.

"Are you lost?" Wes asked.

It dawned to her; she was. Gawd! This can't be happening! This was not the way she wanted her first day to go. Not wanting to accept defeat and the embarrassment of it all, she lifted her chin and said, "No."

He smiled knowingly and said, "Well, it looks like you are."

She raised her eyebrow. "How would you know?" She pushed him aside and continued walking down the corridor.

He caught up with her and asked, "Do you want my help anyway?"

She looked at him testily. Ignoring her viper eyes, "You're Santana, right? Santana Lopez?"

"Damn straight." She looked at him tauntingly. "Why? Are you some kind of stalker or something?"

"Pfft. No…" He shifted all his stuff to his other arm and stretched out his free hand. "My name is…"

"I don't care what your name is," she snapped. That will shut him up for sure. Santana didn't flinch as she continued to walk down the corridor. Wes slowly let down his free arm but continued to walk with her.

"I don't know if you remember, but…" he said uncomfortably, "we already met... at Breadstix… last Valentine's Day?"

"No, I DON'T remember." Santana stopped and turned to face him. "Why are you still here?" He halted and gave her a look of surprise. "I was just trying to…"

"Well don't, because I don't need your help," she barked as she turned and started marching back to… wherever she was going…

As she stomped her way through, she still heard the footsteps of the very annoying boy following her. "Quit following me!"

"I am not," his voice was cool and collected. She gave him a look of utter despise. "I'm merely going the same way you are," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Ugh!"

All of a sudden, Santana's bag snapped (probably after carrying all those heavy books!) and soon enough all of its contents came out and scattered around the floor. "This. Cannot. Be happening to me!" she wailed.

* * *

Wes stopped and looked at the mess as the girl bent down to pick up her stuff. Trying his best to ignore that short skirt she was wearing, he smirked as Santana looked up to him. "Well?" she asked, "Aren't you gonna do something?"

He rolled his eyes and got down to meet her in eye level. He leaned in; Santana froze. He slowly went up to her face (re kissing distance!) and whispered, "You don't need my help, remember?"

Let's just say the expression on Santana's face was hilarious. Wes hadn't seen anything like it. It went from a look of shock to a look of realization to finally a look of disdain, all in a millisecond. He quickly stood up before a death glare could be made.

He walked out, leaving the Latina struggling to get all her stuff. "Hey! Get back here!" she commanded.

"You know," he said aloud, "for someone with 'Santa' in her name, you are quite the opposite, now, aren't you?" he turned to face her, but continued walking backwards.

Fighting back, Santana stood up and called, "Well 'Wes' is such a gay name!"

"Ah…" he smirked. "So you do remember…"

Santana's jaw dropped. For a minute there she was left speechless. Damn! Her mind went racing for possible comments to lash out at him. On the other hand, her cheeks started to grow red. Good thing he had already turned his back on her, or else she would have blushed even more. What was she thinking?

"By the way," her newly-found enemy called out once more, "You're in the wrong school."

She raised her eyebrow. Okay, this kid is going too far. "You know what, you guys are too full of yourselves. Just because you're rich and have uniforms and shit, which are tacky by the way, doesn't mean that you can go bully and discriminate others just because they came from a public school!"

I should be the one bullying, for God's sakes! I'm freakin' Santana Lopez! "If the tables were turned and you were the newbie at McKinley, I would make it my personal goal in life to give you a slushie facial whenever I can!" she seethed.

Wes turned to her. "What are you talking about? I mean this is Dalton Academy. Crawford Country's on the other side of the road." And with that he shook his head and went on.

* * *

**I made Santana's doctor dad the second best dad in the world (right after Burt :D) How's the story so far? Next chapter Kurtsies! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Wentana happened? :D**

**Chapter 2**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

_

* * *

_

Wes stood from behind the Council's desk, gavel in one hand. He looked at the empty room. The windows and the curtains were down; at the corner of the room the piano lay unused in a long time. He sighed as nostalgia sank in.

"Who's the girl?"

Wes jumped. David laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Reminiscing, are we?" he joked.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm gonna miss this room…" Wes said sulkily.

"You, my friend, are being overly dramatic…" David pulled out a chair and sat down. Putting his hands behind his head, he lifted his feet and set them atop the table. "So…" he continued, "like I said, who's the girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Wes said, a little irate. "What girl?"

"The girl you're thinking about?" David said all-knowingly. "And I know it isn't your girlfriend, 'cause dude, she's not your girlfriend anymore."

"Thanks. Thanks for reminding me," Wes said sarcastically. "And besides, what makes you say that I'm thinking of a girl?"

"'Cause I know you. You are an open book…" David stated simply.

Wes shook his head slightly. "You don't know me that well…"

"True," David admitted. "But I do know that certain girls make you crazy… and you were acting all kinds of crazy a minute ago…"

Wes gave him a confused look. David smiled and rolled his eyes. "Come on, man! You were out here, all alone, sulking and being all nostalgic and whatnot…"

"Since when did being nostalgic become a symptom of some kind of brain disorder?"

"When that person suddenly smiles in between moments of supposedly sad sentimental recollection, then yes, I think that accounts for 'crazy'…"

Wes opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again. David smirked. "You're not even denying it! Wow, she must have been some girl…"

Yeah, she was some girl all right.

* * *

Santana dragged her feet out of sixth period Calculus class. As she stuffed her locker with those heavy books, she sighed as another day has gone by.

Santana was dying to get out of this place. It wasn't as though her new schoolmates were as vile as that Wes person; on the contrary, they were very nice to her. Which was the problem.

"Hey Santana!" one of her classmates called out. "'Want us to show you around?" A group of girls smiled at her.

"These girls are so nice to me I swear they're gonna be nuns when they grow up!" she thought, cringing.

"Yeah! Come with us, Santana!" another girl shouted. "We know a great place where we can scope out at boys…" Peals of giggling followed.

Santana rolled her eyes, although she slightly turned so that they wouldn't see her do it. Sasha fierce Kurt probably loved it here … a no-bullying policy? Puhlease!

Speaking of Ricky Martin, I wonder where he's at right now?

"Uhm, yeah, sure!" she called out to them. "I just have to go to the bathroom first…"

"We'll wait right here," they answered as Santana rushed to the bathroom and pulled out her cellphone. One of the many challenges Santana met in this new all-girls school was the No-Cellphones policy inside school grounds. Whatever. She quickly texted Kurt.

Yo princess kurt! Wer r u ryt now?

* * *

David's loud laughter resonated through the hallways and attracted other Warblers by the names of Blaine and Kurt. Before Wes could shut him up, the duo were already inside the choir room, checking to see what all the fuss was about.

"Wes just found a new girlfriend!" David teased. Wes rolled his eyes. "Stop this childishness this instant!"

"Hmmmmmmm…" Kurt rubbed his chin. "I wonder who's the lucky girl?"

Blaine whistled. "Or Unlucky girl…" Kurt giggled as Wes gave Blaine a death glare. "Ooh," Kurt crinkled his nose. "Don't do that again. You reminded me of Santana…"

His phone bleeped. "Speaking of the devil…"

* * *

Santana's phone vibrated while she was chatting up with some of the girls. "This is my favorite hang-out spot!" one of the girls squeaked. "Because this is also the hang-out spot of the boys at Dalton!" another girl chimed in. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes as she opened her phone to read her text.

"I do hope they'll be here any second now…" one of the girls said worriedly. "My mom's calling me to go back home…"

"I guess it's your lucky day, sweet cheeks," Santana declared. "Some of the Warblers are coming…"

"O… M… G!" they shrieked. The fangirls circled in on her. "How'd you know?" one of them asked. "Oh my gosh Santana you're friends with one of them?" another theorized excitedly.

"You girls are too giddy it's exhausting…" Santana commented as she snapped her cellphone shut. "It's just the gay guy…"

"Ooh girls! Kurtie is coming!" one said triumphantly. "And we all know, if Kurt is coming…"

"Then Blaine is coming!" they squealed. To Santana's shock, they sighed in chorus.

Santana pulled a finger out. "Uhm, I don't know if you guys have noticed but… Princess Kurt is gay… they probably both are…" she took a sip from her choco macchiato as the girls just stared at her.

"So? They're cute…"

"Ew!" Santana quickly stopped drinking and put her cup down. "You girls really need to go out of this demented place…"

"Oh my golly wow they're here!"

* * *

Wes, David, Blaine and Kurt went in line at the Lima Bean. "I don't get why we always go here…" went David. "We're always here we practically memorized the menu…"

"It's not so bad here…" Wes argued. "The staff are nice, the place is clean, and they serve killer macchiatos…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You do know that they also serve other stuff besides macchiatos."

"Said the guy always orders non-fat mocha…" Blaine teased. Kurt stuck out his tongue.

Soon they said their orders, paid the cashier, and got their coffee. They went and sat at their usual spot. As Wes started sipping happily at his macchiato, he caught a glimpse of a girl drinking the same order. He stopped. What the-

"Santana!" Kurt called her out from the table next to them. Wes's eyes widened. "Hey bitchface," Santana greeted back. As Wes scowled at the foul remark, Kurt seemed to have grown used to it.

"How have you been doing?" Kurt grabbed a chair from the girls' table and sat beside her.

As Kurt and Santana exchanged chitchat, Wes could not stop staring at them in disbelief.

"Yo dude…" David laughed. "Close your mouth, man!" Blaine smiled as Wes didn't move an inch. David rolled his eyes and tapped his friend's chin to close it himself.

* * *

"Well, I gotta get back to my table…" Kurt bid Santana goodbye. "I think my boyfriend's growing impatient," he whispered.

Santana flicked her hand as Kurt stood up. "See ya later Ms. Neil Patrick Harris…"

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and waved at her with his pinky. Santana's gaze shifted to Wes, who was looking at her curiously. She gave him Death Glare No. 7. The boy just rolled his eyes and instead talked to the other guy beside him.

Santana rolled her eyes as well. She was soon nudged by the girl seating next to her. "Hmmm, you like him, don't you?"

"Princess Kurt? Ew! No…" Santana sipped at her macchiato. "Not my type…"

"Oh, we weren't talking about Kurtie…" another girl chipped in. The girls exchanged knowing looks at each other. Santana's eyebrows crossed.

"We were talking about Wes!" the shouted.

Santana accidentally kicked their table. "Pipe down!" she demanded as the giggling bunch she was with got Wes's attention.

To ward him off (yet again), she gave him Death Glare No. 12. Kurt, David and Blaine laughed as he looked questioningly at her. Soon enough, though, Wes continued on with his discussion with his fellow Warblers.

She turned her attention to the starry-eyed girlies. "No," she said sternly.

"But Wes is hot," one argued. "Yeah! And you two totally look good together," another agreed. "In a weird interracial kind of way…"

Santana gave them the mildest death glare she could muster (not too much, though, or else she'll lose the kindest girls she knew). The girls got the hint and backed off a little bit. "Okay, Santana… Backing off now…" one of them said with her hands up in surrender.

Santana exhaled and continued to sip her coffee. The tranquility only lasted for five seconds, though, when it was interrupted by muffled laughter. "What now?" she asked, irritated.

"He's looking at you!" they squeal.

Her eyes shifted and sure enough, there he was, straw in his mouth, sipping his macchiato, looking at her. She scowled as she felt a rush of blood surging through her face. She quickly stood up and walked out of the shop before her blush become evident against her tanned skin.

"Hey Santana! Wait up!" the girls called her as they tried to stop their giggles and ran after her.

* * *

"She's the girl, isn't she?" David asked Wes.

Wes gave him a look of disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"The girl you were ogling your eyes out," Blaine continued. "I was NOT," Wes denied. "You kinda were," Kurt said. He scoffed, "Have you seen the dirty looks she kept giving me?"

"So? Santana's like that all the time," argued Kurt. "On second thought, it's actually weird. Usually she flirts with the first guy she see's checking her out… unless, of course, the guy's ugly…"

The three looked at Wes. "Hey, I am NOT ugly," he pressed on them. "And I wasn't checking her out!"

"Uhm hmm…" Blaine remained unconvinced.

"I told you guys. She hates me, and I hate her, and we both hate each other," Wes stated.

"And you both love macchiatos," Kurt couldn't help himself. David and Blaine burst out laughing.

Wes seethed at them. "I hate you guys…" And soon he continued to take a sip at his espresso with milk.

* * *

**Okay, so they seem totally out of character… sorry! Next chaptah! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Wentana happened? :D**

**Chapter 3**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

_

* * *

_

"Sooo… how have you been doing, honey?" her dad casually asked.

Santana continued to play with her Brussels sprouts, moving them back and forth across her plate with her fork. "Uhm, okay I guess… Same old, same old…" I'm about to fail three of my subjects, nothing new with that…

"Oh, well that's good… I think. Well, if you ask me, the hospital has been very stressful…" he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure why, but it seems like everyone's got Mono… and Valentine's Day has been over for months now…" he sighed. "Such bad timing… why they had to cut half of the nurses, I have no idea…"

Santana continued to play with her sprouts. Why they're having Brussels sprouts for breakfast, she had no idea either. She should have made pancakes before her dad got up that morning.

"And tomorrow's a Saturday! You know how jam-packed Saturdays are!" wrinkles started to show in his forehead.

Santana looked at her dad, her eyes squinting and an eyebrow rising. Her dad looked at her, almost startled. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm busy… with homework… and… stuff…"

Her dad nodded awkwardly. "That's… unfortunate of you. You should probably do them. And you should also probably eat your Brussels sprouts."

Santana violently put down her fork and raised her hands in surrender. "Fine! I'll help out at the hospital tomorrow! Geez!" she stormed off from the breakfast table.

Her dad stared at her as she stomped her way upwards the stairs, a smile curling up from the corners of his lips. He chuckled a little; works every time…

His eyes caught the sight of the unfinished Brussels sprouts on her plate. "Santana! Finish your Brussels sprouts!"

Her bedroom door slammed. Clicking his tongue, her dad stood up and threw the left-over food at the garbage disposal. "Tsk tsk. Such a waste of vitamins…"

From behind her bedroom door Santana grinned. Works every time.

* * *

Blaine had been following Wes from the moment he stepped into Dalton. "Please, Wes? PLEASE?" he begged as Wes continued to ignore him. "Finals week had been so stressful! Please, please, please?"

Wes walked towards his locker, remaining unfaltering even with the pressing teen tailing him. "Come on, man! Please?"

"There are obviously other ways of dealing with stress," Wes raised his eyebrow at Blaine while he opened his locker. "For example," he brought out his gavel, "I deal with stress by using this."

"You… hit stuff with it?"

"Nope, but close. I hit ANNOYING PEOPLE with it."

Blaine slowly stepped back from him, a worried expression etched across his face. Wes laughed and closed his locker. He patted Blaine's shoulder and said, "Dude. Relax. I was only joking…"

Blaine exhaled, his tense shoulder relaxing a little. "You know, Wes? With you, I'd never know if you're serious or not…" he said while shaking his head and smiling.

Wes grinned. "Actually, I de-stress by exercising my power of authority during Warbler meetings and making you guys do random embarrassing stuff for absolutely no reason other than because I can."

The smile on Blaine's face disappeared as Wes quickly walked away, pleased with himself. "Oh, and by the way, Warblers' meeting at five!" he called as he rushed towards his next class. "I've been feeling a little stressed lately," he added.

Blaine chuckled a little. He stopped, then shouted back at Wes. "Wait. You're not serious, are you?"

Wes mustered his most evil laugh. "May I remind you that we have a No Harassment policy here!" yelled Blaine as he followed him. "Subliminal or otherwise!"

* * *

"Hey girls," Santana greeted as she took a seat at their lunch table. "Hi," the girls waved. One of them curiously looked at Santana's tray and asked, "That's all you're eating? An apple?"

"I hate Brussels sprouts," she cringed in disgust. Which seemed to be following her all day… Brussels sprouts for breakfast at home, followed by Brussels sprouts for lunch at school? Hell. To. The. NO.

They shrugged. "Do you guys wanna hang out tomorrow?" one of the girls asked.

"Do you think we should? I mean, finals week is coming up…" another said worriedly. "Not for another two weeks!" the other argued. "Come on! Trust me, you girls are not gonna regret it."

The girl shook her head slightly. "I dunno…" The other leaned in, "Besides, my sources tell me that Warbler Blaine sigh wants the Warblers to do a performance tomorrow…"

"I'm in!" the once doubting girl squealed. This was followed by giggling, sighing, and more squealing. Santana, who was just looking at them, rolled her eyes and bit on her apple.

"What about you, Santana?" All eyes were on her.

Santana chewed on her apple and said, "Can't. Got somewhere to go tomorrow…"

The girls pouted. "Aww, come on! Please?"

"I gotta help my dad out with something…"

After some time of trying (and failing) to force Santana into going out with them, they finally submitted to the stubborn Latina. "Are you sure? You're gonna be missing a lot of Warbler hotness…"

"And a lot of Wes…" one of them teased. Snickers followed.

Santana bit the last bite from her apple. "Trust me, I'm sure."

* * *

"I call this meeting to order!"

The once busy Warbler choir room fell silent. Wes stood up from the Council table and said, "I know all of you guys are wondering why we're having this meeting. Warbler Blaine?"

Blaine cleared his throat and announced, "Well guys… simply put…"

"You're in love?" asked David. Hearty laughs filled the room. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and blushed. "Well, yeah… but that's not the point…"

"Then what is?" David asked again.

"Do you guys want to perform for an audience tomorrow?"

Cold silence. Wes slightly shook his head. Even though it has been weeks since the big loss, the sting was still there. Blaine looked desperately at him. "Please?"

Wes turned to David, who just looked back with uncertain eyes. He didn't know what to do, too.

Kurt piped up, trying to support Blaine. "Pretty please?" he asked the Council. "With cherries on top?" Wes sighed. To Kurt, he said, "I shall ignore that last phrase."

He called, "We shall put this in a vote. All those in favor of singing for an audience tomorrow?"

Only two hands shot up. Wes looked at his fellow Warblers. Like David, uncertainty also filled them.

"Come on you guys!" Blaine insisted. "Yeah, sure, we feel crappy because we lost at Regionals… but that doesn't mean this is over for us."

"I agree," Kurt added. "Just because we feel sad doesn't mean we should be selfish and not make other people happy."

Smiles appeared on some of the Warblers' faces. Slight nodding followed.

Wes was amazed at Kurt's assertion skills. He called again, "All those in favor of making other people happy and spreading cheer and smiles and love to the whole world?"

Almost all of them raised their hand. Small chuckles followed. "It's decided," Wes officially struck his gavel once.

Kurt and Blaine were all smiles. "And plus, this may be the therapy we need to recover from such loss," Blaine added. "Like killing two birds with one stone…"

Kurt suddenly sat down, all joy disappearing from his face. Blaine quickly sat down beside him, apologizing and trying to console. Wes stared at them, then closed his eyes for a second. May Pavarotti rest in peace…

* * *

Santana checked herself out on the mirror. Finally! Sexy clothes! She came down from her room into the kitchen, greeting her father with a "Good morning!"

Her dad almost stained his shirt from spurting all the coffee from his mouth. "What are you wearing?" he cried. "No, no, no… my daughter is not going out from the house wearing a candy striper outfit," he said, pushing Santana back to her room.

"Aw, come on, Dad!"

"No!" her father yelled as he finally got her back to her room. "Please change your clothes… something more decent? More Church worthy?"

"But we're going to the hospital, not to church…" Santana argued.

"And I treat the hospital as my temple," he said dramatically, a hand pressed against his chest. Santana groaned. He closed her daughter's bedroom door and said, "Please change. And I'm not leaving this spot until you do."

"No! I haven't planned on another outfit to wear! This is gonna take me hooouuurs…" she exaggerated. "And if that happens, we'll be late."

"Maybe you can wear your Crawford Country uniform," her dad chuckled at his own joke from outside her bedroom.

Half an hour later, her dad was knocking at her door. "Santana? Are you ready yet? We gotta go… As in, now…"

The door opened. Santana didn't change her outfit one bit.

He looked at her with tired eyes as she smiled in triumph. "This will only happen once," he stressed at her as he grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her into the car. "I don't want some pervy old guy to be checking out my daughter," he continued as he drove to the hospital, inches away from overspeeding.

"At least I'll be able to bring joy to that old man's sickly life," Santana teased.

"Hah hah," her father said sarcastically.

* * *

Wes looked at his watched. Inside his car, he drummed the wheel of her car. And to think they were the ones who were so enthusiastic with this…

As if on cue, he saw Blaine and Kurt walking towards the hospital's parking lot. He honked his horn a bit, as to not disturb the patients inside. The duo walked (or happily skipped while holding hands, tiny butterflies flying around them) towards his car, Blaine opening the door to the passenger's seat, and Kurt hopping at the back. Once inside, Kurt held a paper bag in front of Wes's face. "Doughnut?"

At first Wes refused, but then his stomach started to make a noise. Blaine and Kurt tried to stop their laughter, sparing Wes the embarrassment. Wes asked sheepishly, "Do you have glazed?"

* * *

**Okay, so nothing happens in this chapter; it's more of an intro… sorry about that! I got too carried away, and cramming the whole story thingy in one chapter is just too overwhelming…**

**I'll make up for it in the next chapter, promise!**

**P.S. Santana's dad is so awesome! :D hahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Wentana happened? :D**

**Chapter 4**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

_

* * *

_

"Whoa… take it easy, soldier," Kurt's eyes widened as Wes took another bite. "Yeah Wes. Are you okay?" Blaine asked. "Didn't you eat your breakfast?"

"Nope. I wanted to be early," he answered as he covered his mouth, preventing half-chewed bits from flinging into Blaine's face. "And besides… I love glazed." Kurt closed his eyes in disgust. "I can see that. I guess we should have gotten Bavarian." Blaine nodded in agreement.

Wes had already grabbed his fourth doughnut when the black BMW rolled up to the space next to his silver Lexus. Blaine whistled. The three Warblers watched intently as the car door opened and the driver came out.

For a moment, Wes was very impressed. But then he remembered the lovely glazed melts-in-your-mouth doughnut in his hand. He quickly closed his eyes and took a bite, savoring the taste. Oh sweet heavens, how long has he last eaten one of these?

"Oh! It's Sanmmmmmfffffffffff" Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look as the other Warbler put his hand out to cover Kurt's mouth. Okay, so this may have given Kurt butterflies, but still.

_Don't let Wes know, he's gonna freak_, Blaine mouthed, pointing outside the window. Kurt nodded.

With the doughnut gone, Wes licked his fingers, then turned to look back at his schoolmates. Both were smiling at him, posing casually. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Yep, nothing at all."

Wes gave them weird looks, before checking his watch. "Where are the others? I won't have it if they come in late."

"Wes. Chill. The children's ward isn't open yet, anyway," Kurt assured him.

* * *

"Okay, pumpkin. I better go and check my patients. Be sure to listen to what Mrs. Henson has to say." Her dad told her as she just rolled her eyes. He looked at the head nurse, who nodded reassuringly. He kissed Santana's forehead, then walked away.

Santana quickly checked herself out in the mirror to fix her hair. "So… where do I start?" she asked as she swept her bangs to the side.

"Go to the left wing. It's understaffed there."

Santana quickly turned around and faced Mrs. Henson. "Wait. I'm gonna be taking care of kids?"

Mrs. Henson gently led Santana to the corridor leading to the children's ward. "You're not going to be taking care of them, honey." _God knows what will happen if I let you do that._ "You're just going to supervise their daily activities."

Santana crossed her arms as the head nurse continued to push her into the left wing. I did NOT just waste my sexy nurse outfit for a bunch of kids…

"Well, Santana, I hope everything goes well in there. I'll be leaving you now," Mrs. Henson said, then hurriedly walked back into the main lobby.

Santana sighed. With her shoulders slumped, she lazily sat on a nearby chair. A girl about her age approached her and said, "Hi, Santana. My name is Jane."

Santana brought out her nail file began work on her nails."'Sup, Plain Jane?" she answered back, not bothering to look up.

"Uhm… okay… so uhm… the children will be going here in the playroom in about ten minutes… so… let's set up?"

Santana sighed again and forced herself up her chair. "Fine…"

As she stood there looking at Jane, who was placing the big soft mats, she asked, "So what kind of activities will the little munchkins do today?" Jane slightly smiled and answered, "Oh, don't worry." Dragging the mat to the center of the room, "Just singing and stuff." She weaved and wiped off the small sweat in her forehead.

Santana perked up and asked, "Singing?" Finally, her vocal chords will be given a stretch. She hasn't sung for a long time.

"Yeah, wheeze there's a couple of students who will be performing for the kids," Jane brought out her inhaler.

Santana was brought to a bad mood again. She was hoping she would be singing that day. "Well they'd better be potty trained, coz there's no way in hell imma be changing them diapers," Santana grumbled.

"Don't worry. We are."

* * *

Wes smirked as Santana turned around, mouth open. Her eyebrows crossed. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're in the wrong hospital. The asylum's that way," she barked.

He tilted his head slightly. "Good morning to you, too. I see you're still pretty ticked off at me."

"With that face, everyone's pretty ticked off at you."

"Nice clothes," Wes teased as he maintained eye contact. "Stripes suit you well." Santana raised an eyebrow and put a hand on one of her hips. "At least I have other clothes. How many days have you worn that uniform, Warbler?"

Ignoring her, Wes entered the room. "Very appropriate for children. The producers of Sesame Street are sure to give you a casting call after that Katy Perry stint they did."

"Aww... you still watch Sesame Street?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked. "You're not… nursing for the kids, are you? Those poor little children…"

Santana walked up to him and said, "As a matter of fact, I am." She put on a cutesy face. "Why? Does little Wessie here have a boo-boo?" He held his breath as Santana sultrily whispered, "Want me to go kiss it?"

Suddenly, he felt a tug from the bottom of his slacks. They both looked down; a little girl was sucking her thumb and holding a stuffed unicorn.

* * *

"So, guys! What do you want to sing today?" Kurt asked sweetly. Small hands shot up from the center of the room where the children were sitting. From the stage, the Warblers smiled.

"Best of Both Worlds!" one child squealed.

Shweet hell. They're gonna be singin a freakin Miley Shyrush song. Crap. Santana buried her face in her hands. Jane, who was sitting in the corner next to her, clapped her hands in glee. Santana shot her a dirty look.

The boys of Dalton stood up and went to position. Kurt walked into the center, and wailed, "Here we go everybody!" The kids instantly stood up and started dancing, the more die-hard Hannah Montana fans singing the lyrics as well. By the end of the song, Santana's head was throbbing.

"More!" the kids cheered. "Sing 'We're All in This Together'!" another child suggested.

Santana grumbled. Jesus.

As Blaine belted out some Zac Efron, Jane had already joined the dancing kids, while Santana was left in the corner, defeated. Please… stop it… with the Disney songs…

"Let's do Camp Rock! Let's do Camp Rock!" another demanded. Santana closed her eyes tightly. God, just kill me now…

* * *

David hopped into his car. "Later! See you guys on Monday!" he bid him farewell as he closed the car door shut and sped off. Wes and Blaine waved at the car speeding away.

"How about you?" Wes asked Blaine. "Kurt and I are gonna go to the mall first," answered Blaine. "Come on, I'll drop you guys there," Wes offered. "I better call Kurt, then."

As if on cue, the hospital doors opened as Kurt and Santana exited the building, chatting. Wes closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. After that feisty turned awkward conversation they had that morning, she was the last person he wanted to see… ever.

As the ex-New Directions members continued chatting while approaching them, Wes looked away and cleared his throat. Blaine interrupted the conversation and said, "Kurt? We better get going…"

Kurt nodded and said to Santana, "I'll call you tonight." He gently hugged her, and after letting go he smiled at Blaine. Suddenly, Kurt bucked his hips inward. "I… I gotta go pee. Blaine, come help me find the bathroom while Santana stays here and gives Wes some company." And with that, the two ran away back into the hospital, leaving Wes and Santana looking at them, jaws dropped.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Wes's eyes turned to Santana, who had already leaned on his silver Lexus, yawning. Leaning on the hood of his car beside her, he casually teased, "Tired from sitting by the corner all day?"

Santana rolled her eyes, but still yawning, "Tired from singing back-up to Frodo Baggins and Princess Dolphin?"

To her surprise, and his as well, Wes let out a small chuckle as he stared out into the brick walls of the building. He felt Santana's eyes on him. "You don't get much solos, do you?"

"Nope," Wes let out a breath. "Well, before I did." Santana stared at him quizzically. "Right now, it's all about 'Majority rules'," he stated simply as he turned to face her.

"But I thought you're, like, one of the Council Heads or something…"

"How'd you know that?"

Santana quickly turned away from him and looked at the brick wall. "Kurt might have mentioned it in passing…" He let out a small smile, then faced the direction of the wall, too.

* * *

Santana felt sorry for Wes. "You're one of the leaders of your glee club, yet Curly Top's the one leading the team." So different from McKinley, where it's always the Rachel and Finn Show…

The guy beside her sighed. "I respect the decisions of the body, that's all."

"When was the last time you've sung a song?" she asked. Wes looked at her, "uhm… about ten minutes ago. We sang the Barney theme song," he added sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes as Wes chuckled a little. After the laughter had died down, he whispered, "As in a solo song? Probably two years ago…"

Santana whistled. "Whoa. You're life sucks. You should probably jump off a building later."

"I would if you do," Wes teased.

"I wouldn't. My life's perfect," Santana said, quickly avoiding eye contact.

* * *

Wes straightened up as he saw Blaine and Kurt emerging from the hospital doors. Both were all smiles and looking knowingly at them. "I hope we weren't long," Blaine apologized, although the smile etched in his face made Wes know he actually wasn't.

"Cozying up to each other, I see…" Kurt teased.

"With Mao Zedong here? Aw Gawd No," Santana snapped. Wes rolled his eyes as Santana walked into the hospital doors. "Bye Santana!" Blaine and Kurt shouted.

Trying to avoid the duo's looks, Wes quickly got into his car. Blaine and Kurt followed. As Wes turned on the engine, small snickers filled the car. "Ugh…" he faced the two. "Please stop looking at me like that. I told you, we both hate each other," he tried assuring them. He tried assuring himself, too.

"The more you deny it, the more we believe it," Blaine laughed.

* * *

When Santana got back to the children's ward, she saw her classmates harassing Jane. "What do you MEAN they're gone?"

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Jane frantically answered.

Santana looked on as the girls threw out all their complaints on Plain Jane. Serves her right for putting me up through all that bullcrap songs…

One of the girls spotted Santana at the door. "OMG SANTANA!"

Oh God. They saw me.

The girls immediately dashed towards her. Soon Santana was surrounded by a sea of girly voices. "OMG OMG Santana what are you doing here?" "Oh my gosh did you see them?" "How come you were the one who backed out yesterday, yet you're here and was able to watch them?" "Unfair!" "For real." "OMG Kurt told you didn't he?" "Yeah! Kurtie told you they were gonna perform here!" "Santana! You're so selfish!" "Yeah! I bet you wanted them all for yourself, didn't you?" "Or maybe she just wanted WES all to herself."

The bickering stopped and was replaced by giggles. Santana was surprised that they went from angry jealous to giggly lovestruck in just five seconds. On the other hand, she didn't want to know whether to be happy or pissed at that last remark.

**

* * *

Okay, so I'm trying to figure out how this story's gonna go out… whew! I think I'm losing my edge here…**

**Next chapter: 3 2 3 talks with the all knowing Kurt… XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Wentana happened? :D**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Warning: This chapter's most probably gonna be Santana-centric. Drama ahead! And Dialogue-y**

**POV: 3****rd**** person Santana/Wes POV, with additional Kurt POV**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

* * *

Santana plopped into her bed, tired. Those girls had been more exhausting than those kids! She buried her face in her pillow; her head was spinning. All they ever talked about were Dalton boys. Ugh. It was either that or finals next next week. Double ugh.

If it weren't for that talk with Kurt, she might have died in the hospital. Okay, so maybe that talk with Wes wasn't bad, too (it was nice to know that someone was also having a crappy life other than her) but it was Wes we're talking about here! WES!

Speaking of, wasn't Kurt supposed to call her? She grabbed her cellphone and immediately texted him, after which she buried her face again. Maybe she should take a bubblebath.

Santana was already in the bathtub when Kurt called.

"Hi sweety. How are you holding up?"

Santana switched her phone to loud-speaker. "'sup bitch."

"Right. Uhm. So… what do you want to talk about?"

"You're the one who called me, remember?"

"Yeees… but what I mean say is, what do you want to talk about first?"

Santana grabbed a handful of bubbles, then blew it off. "I don't wanna talk about anything."

She heard Kurt let out a sigh from the other end. "And yet you still texted to remind me to call you."

Santana pouted, "Look, I just texted you coz a felt lonely, okay?"

"Then why didn't you just do what you've always done when you're lonely?"

"No way in HELL am I gonna call Puckerman. He picked Lauren Zizes over me. Lauren. Freakin. White rhino. ZIZES."

"Whoa. Rant much?" Kurt gave out a small chuckle. "I was gonna say go steal someone else's boyfriend. Although we've only hung out for a short during last year's cheer practice, seems to me that that's your favorite hobby of all time…"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on, Santana. Pshaw. Finn from Rachel?"

"Technically, they weren't together that time. Besides, Coach Sylvester would've roasted me if I didn't go date an inferior man. And I needed a reputation boost."

"Okay, so I'll pretend I believe your excessive excuses. But what about Sam from Quinn? Ring any bells?"

"Same reasons."

"Sam? A reputation boost?"

"He's also in the football team," Santana shrugged.

"Sam. A reputation boost."

"Okay fine! I wanted to get back at Queen Bitch! Happy?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm…" she heard Kurt from the other line. "So it's for revenge... Remind me never to mess with you lest you go steal my Blaine."

"I won't!" she screamed. "And even if I did, Puck wouldn't care."

"What does Puck have anything to do with… anything?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Santana said uncomfortably.

"Uhm… Well… How do you think are things in McKinley?"

"How should I know? I don't go there anymore."

"Exactly. Rachel must be tripping right now, isn't she? Like, how are they gonna go to Nationals when they're missing one member?"

"Who cares? Maybe old Puckeroo's macking out with another girl to get her to agree to joining New Directions, I don't know!"

"Puck again? Really, Santana?"

"What? Why are you accusing me of stuff?"

"I wasn't!" Kurt laughed from the other line. Then it hit him. "Oh my Gawd, Santana! You're in love with…"

"Am not!" Santana screamed at her phone.

"OMG you totally ARE!" Kurt squealed. "Now I get it!" Santana could see Kurt now, jumping around like a little girl. "You fooled around with Finn since Puck fooled around with Rachel… and you fooled around with Sam since he fooled around with Quinn!"

"And got her pregnant," Santana added, her words oozing with bitterness. Oh crap.

"Aha! I knew it!" Kurt snapped. He suddenly stopped. "But what does Brittany have to do with anything?"

Santana's eyes widened. "How did you learn about Brittany? It's that Jacob kid, isn't it? Ooh, I am going to kick that little Jewish ass…"

"Uhm, no. It was Artie. Guess Brittany told him?"

"Uuuuuggghhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Well? Do you also have feelings for Brit-brit?"

She sighed. "You know what, I'm not sure… Well, I think I do… I thought I did…"

"Tsk. Tsk. Better decide which is which."

"I could always be bi…" Santana whispered.

"One thing I've learned from Miss Sylvester, aside from doing splits while singing Celine Dion in French, is that you can't really know what you like if you haven't experienced anything yet."

"I have experienced both. And news flash, it just made everything more confusing."

"Maybe you need more experience," Kurt shrugged from the other line. "Have you found another girl you might like? Anyone in Crawford Country Day, perhaps?"

"Aw Gawd No." Santana rolled her eyes. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well have you found another boy that you like?" Kurt stressed, "As in REALLY like. Not Revenge-Against-the-Jew like."

Santana didn't answer him. "Whatever. I am SO glad I'm not going to McKinley anymore." She submerged her head under the warm water.

"Well, if you want to stay here, you have to pass all your subjects."

Santana almost drowned. She quickly got her head out of the water. "Wait WHAT?"

"Yep. It's another policy here. No failing grades. Didn't you read the handbook?"

Santana continued to stare at her phone in disbelief.

"What am I thinking? Of course you didn't."

"Kurt. You have got to help me. I can't go back there!"

"Santana, relax… There's a simple solution to that."

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know… Studying, maybe?"

"Geez Kurt. That's a lame idea." Santana flailed her arms. "I have one week left to do something for finals! How the hell am I gonna know about Math… theorems… and shit? And who cares about European Arts, anyway? And why the hell do I need to learn about English? As far as I'm concerned, we all understand each other."

"You're failing English? Santana, you SPEAK English."

"Not the point, Hummel." Kurt just chuckled from the other line.

"Please, Kurt. I don't wanna see McKinley ever again."

"Not even the people there?"

"Especially not the people there! Not Puck, not Sue, definitely not Karofsky…" Those slushies almost KILLED her.

"I was talking about the OTHER people there…"

"The only person who doesn't hate me from New Directions is you."

"Now that's where you're wrong…" Kurt said softly. Santana smiled a little. "Actually, I hate you, too."

She scowled as laughter came from the other end. "Kidding, Santana! Kidding!"

"Whatever. Will you help me out with my finals or not?"

"I'll find you a tutor. I've got just the person in mind…"

* * *

Kurt quickly ended the call before more questions could be asked. He put his phone in his pocket and opened the bathroom door. Mercedes looked at him questioningly. "Santana," he answered her.

"How is she?"

Kurt shrugged. "She thinks you guys hate her for leaving New Directions. She's probably gonna kill herself later…"

"Nobody hates her," Mercedes sighed. "If Karofsky gave you a slushie facial for that long and that frequent, boy, you'd want to leave McKinley, too."

"If you don't remember, that's exactly what I did." Kurt shook his head. "That Karofsky's such a hypocritical bee-yotch."

"Hypocritical?"

Kurt playfully twirled the hair from the back of his head. "Hypocritical? Did I say that?"

Mercedes gave him a there's-something-you're-not-telling-me-bitch look. Avoiding eye contact, Kurt grabbed his cellphone and began texting Blaine.

"Who are you texting now?"

"Blainey," he sighed dreamily. Mercedes raised an eyebrow. Kurt tilted his head slightly, "Don't hate. Am just asking him if his friend is busy…"

"You're not gonna play match maker and hook me up on another blind date, are you?" Mercedes asked cautiously.

"As much as I'd like that, no. it's not for you…"

* * *

Wes checked his watch for the nth time. Five minutes have already gone by. He sighed. Looking around, he was startled when he caught a group of Crawford Country Day girls staring at him. If that wasn't worrying enough, they started giggling.

"Oh. My Effin. God."

He recognized that voice. Mustering his most charming smile, he turned to face his tutee.

"You really don't have any other clothes, do you?" she asked him, mocking.

"It's after school. You're in your uniform, too."

"Ugh," Santana grunted as she pulled the seat from their table and sat next to him. Wes heard louder squeals from the girls at the next table, which the librarian quickly shushed. Turning to Santana, Wes shook his head as she gave her classmates a sarcastic smile.

**

* * *

Okay, I guess this is it for now… Gah! I wanted to finish this before Glee get's back on tv. (so as the story line will remain separate from S02E17… who knows what will happen there?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Wentana happened? :D**

**Chapter 6**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life

* * *

_

Santana drummed her manicured nails against the wooden table of the public library, as Wes was opened the Calculus book he had pre-borrowed an hour before. Kurt is totally gonna pay for this. Thinking about what Kurt was getting in trouble with exactly, her eyebrows crossed. Why'd he have to pick Wes as her tutor? Why not Kurt himself?

Santana sighed. She saw the sign held out by her classmates from the other table. _Date with Wes? _She rolled her eyes as girly giggles followed. The librarian shushed them a second time.

"Maybe you should tell your friends to quiet down a little," Wes suggested. "In the meantime, try answering this." He dragged the book at her and pointed at the problem.

"I didn't bring a pen," Santana drawled. Besides her keys and cellphone, she'd left everything in her locker at school. Wes sighed, "I see you've come prepared…" but got a pencil and a padpaper from his bag and gave it to her.

_OMG you share pencils now?_ Their sign read.

Santana sighed once more as she grabbed the pencil and paper from him, then answered the problem. After a few minutes, she then shoved the paper towards Wes. Trying to look like she didn't care, she sneaked in a few peaks as Wes checked her answer. "Very good," he commented.

"That was easy," Santana scoffed. The moment she saw Wes raise an eyebrow, she silently gulped.

* * *

"Try number 23," Wes told her, smiling. Santana looked at him questioningly, but grabbed the pencil and paper, then took a look at the problem.

Nine minutes have gone by, and Santana haven't handed the paper yet. Wes looked at her and said, "You know, if you're having trouble with the problem, you can always ask me what to do next…"

Santana glared at him. "I can do this. I don't need your help."

"Yeah, you told me that way too many times already," Wes shook his head. "Here's a tip: there's a theorem that says when deriving fractions, low d'high minus high d'low over low low…"

Santana crinkled her nose. "Are you cursing me in Chinese? What are you talking about?"

Wes sighed as he turned the page of the book to the said theorem, then gently grabbed the pencil from her hand and continued her solution. "See," he explained to her. "Just copy the denominator… times the derivative of the numerator… minus… the numerator multiplied by the derivative of the denominator… all over the square of the denominator…"

"Oooh… Low d'high minus high d'low over low low…" Santana repeated, a smile creeping up from the corners of her mouth. For the first time he's ever seen, Santana gave a look that was soft and gentle. But then her eyebrows crossed again and she grumbled, "Why didn't the teacher just say so?"

"I'm sure she did," he shrugged. "She probably just presented it in a more complicated manner."

"Nope, it just means that she's a bad teacher."

Wes shook his head as he tried to hide a smile. He pushed the book in front of Santana again and said, "Do number 45…"

* * *

Santana gave Wes a wicked smile as he checked her paper and gave her a nod of approval. "Good, good… you got all of them correct," Wes gave her a thumbs-up. Santana ignored the giggles coming from the other table, trying to bask into the ray of victory.

"See, I told you," Santana scoffed. "I'm a genius."

Wes rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "I think I better go." Santana tried not to look disappointed as he stood up and packed up his things. Still in her seat, she asked him shyly, "So… uhm… same time tomorrow?"

Wes looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, of course," he smiled. Picking up the books that he borrowed, he gave her a final slight tilt of the head before he went to the librarian's desk to return the books, then out the door.

Her smile disappeared when she heard the girls crack up as they switched tables to sit next to her.

"Oh me gawsh Santana!" they squealed. "I am SOOO glad we didn't go to the Lima Bean today!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Sooo?" Kurt asked Wes as they emerged from the Dalton doors and walked towards the parking lot. "Did you tame the shrew?"

"What's he talking about?" David jumped out on them, Blaine right behind. "Kurt made me tutor…"

"It's that Lopez girl, isn't it?" David caught up immediately. He then laughed and gave Kurt a high five. Wes sighed, "Why am I even bothering to answer your questions? You seem to already know everything."

"Not everything," Blaine argued. "How'd your tutoring session go?"

Wes turned to Kurt. "You know, I wish you could've told me beforehand that it was Santana whom I was to tutor. I could've prepared myself more."

"Like buying a bouquet? Or a box of chocolates, you old bean!" David suggested in an irritating British accent, to which Kurt and Blaine laughed. Wes just glared at them.

"No! I mean mentally! Mentally prepared myself!"

Kurt made a look that seemed apologetic enough, "Errr, was it that bad? I'm sorry… Santana was also giving me hard time last night."

To Kurt's delight, Wes looked on curiously. "Did she hate our session yesterday?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing like THAT… just… you know… the usual stuff… about not warning her…"

As soon as the four arrived at the parking lot, they stopped.

Wes was taken aback when he saw Santana waiting for him by the passenger side of his car, Dalton boys checking out the Crawford Country girl. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) for him, he hadn't noticed the total holy-shit face Kurt sported. Blaine and David grinned.

"We're going to the Lima Bean today, smarty pants," Santana barked.

Wes just gave her a deadpan look as the trio behind him snickered. He did, however, notice the death glare Santana gave to Kurt, to which the counter tenor just shrugged off.

"But the books we need are in the library," Wes argued.

"I brought my own books, okay? Just open the damn car," Santana ordered once more.

Remembering that it was HE who was the tutor and SHE was the tutee, Wes argued once more, "But the environment in the library is more conducive to learning than the Lima Bean."

David nudged him – hard. "Just do what the pretty lady says," he whispered.

Wes sighed. "Okay fine." Turning to Kurt and Blaine, he said, "You guys better take the backseat…"

Kurt and Blaine scurried off to David's car. "Nope! Don't worry about us!" Kurt called. "We'll just go with David! Meet you guys there!" Blaine added before slamming the door of David's car shut.

Wes just blinked as Santana bickered again, "Well? Ain't you gonna let me in?"

Wes tuned back in and opened the passenger door for Santana. After Santana got in he closed the door shut, silently cursing, and went to the other side of the car, taking a seat by the wheel.

* * *

Santana held the bookbag on her lap. This is ridiculous. No way in hell she was going back to that damn library with all of her classmates sitting there and observing them. They probably were already there and giving the old menopausal librarian a hard time. She thought about how hard it was to try to lose them once the last bell rung and cringed.

Santana looked out through the front windshield from Wes's car and sighed. There was no way that they would be in the Lima Bean today. There's just no way…

Classical music filled the car, relaxing her a bit. It was so peaceful… She felt like she was in a state of zen or whatever.

Santana's gaze slowly drifted to Wes. She looked at him, tilting her head a little as she saw how seriously cautious he looked while driving, and how he let people, especially grandmas and children, cross the road even though there wasn't a pedestrian lane, and how his hand moved so slickly as he changed gears, or how his jaw sometimes tensed when he tries to overtake another car, and mother fuck she was staring at Wes!

She quickly squiggled into another position and turned to look out the window instead. Soon enough the car came into a gentle halt. Wes has already parked in front of the Lima Bean.

Santana gave him a weirded out look as Wes opened the car door for her. Geez. She didn't know if it he was just doing it to insult her, or if it were just an Asian thing, or if he was trying to act all gentlemanly and flirting with her, or… Pffft. No way. He couldn't be flirting with her. Hello? Enemy numbah One!

Probably just an Asian thing, she concluded.

* * *

Wes had already given Santana a handful of exercises involving integration. As she tackled the problems, he concluded that, well, she looked kind of cute, all focused and stuff. You know, if dragons or black widows or the Wicked Witch of the West looked cute…

"I'm gonna get us some coffee," Wes told Santana as he stood up and went in line. She replied with a slight grunt, not looking away from her answer sheet.

He had already given his order when David popped up behind him. "You know, bro? There are a lot of better ways to take your girl out on a first date…"

Wes rolled his eyes at him. "This is NOT a date," he glared.

Kurt, who was next in line, ignored Wes and added, "No, David, this is good. The Lima Bean has worked WONDERS for me…" From behind him, Blaine cleared his throat. "I don't know, Wes. If you know someone's coffee order, it usually leads to something…"

"I always order chocolate macchiato," Wes argued.

"Not for two, you don't," Kurt arched an eyebrow.

The three continued to dance around the boy as he waited for his order. And like the little flies that they were, they followed him as he gave Santana her coffee. They took the next table beside the Asian and the Latina, much to the Asian's irritation.

For the rest of the afternoon, Wes tried really hard to ignore their snickers and hollers every time he came in close contact with Santana. He wasn't sure if she was learning, and as far as he was concerned, he couldn't check if she were without the three bugging them. As he continued giving them death glares, David whispered to Blaine, "Remind me never to tell him where my dates are gonna be…"

"Same here," Blaine agreed.

* * *

**Next chapter will have an appearance of another ND member! :D or make that two… wink wink!**

**And to tell you the truth, I'm sure Wes will find out where those next dates are gonna be… fo sho.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Wentana happened? :D**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Warning: super mega fast forward ahead! In the middle part :D**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life

* * *

_

Santana bit her lip slightly. He hoped her father would be coming home late from the hospital. Screw Kurt for his crazy matchmaking antics, and screw Wes for his Asian chivalry bullcrud. As he turned the car to enter Lima Heights Adjacent, her heart started to pound really hard. She somehow felt uncomfortable thinking about what her dad's reaction was going to be when he sees the Dalton boy she was with and who was taking her home.

"Where should I turn next?" Wes asked.

"First house in the next right," Santana answered without batting an eyelash. Oh shit I should have made him drop me off to some random fake house and…

"Here?" he asked. "Is that your dad?"

She looked out the window to see that it was, still in his doctor outfit. He was checking through the mail.

As soon as the car stopped to park in front of their house, Santana hurried to unbuckle her seatbelt (damn Wes and his safety rules!) and heaved to carry the heavy bookbag. She was about to open the door before Wes could open it for her when…

Click. Too late.

She made a slight groan as she climbed out of the car. "Hi, pumpkin," her dad hugged her on her way out. "And who may this be?"

As Santana thought of some random thing to say to dodge the question, Wes had stepped out to him, his hand stretched out. "Good evening, sir. I'm Wes Hughes," he said politely.

As the two men shook hands, her father looked at her from over the shoulder and whispered, "I like this kid… very polite…" He further examined Wes from head to toe. "… And very presentable… way better than that pool cleaner you were dating…"

"He's my tutor," Santana raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and he's smart, too!" her dad added with great gusto. Santana looked away from embarrassment, trying to seem cool and confident. Through her peripheral vision she could see Wes slightly smiling, his head bend down.

Nudging her father's hugging arms off of her, she headed for the door to their house. She slammed the door shut, leaving his father and Wes together outside.

Bad move, Santana. Bad move.

* * *

Wes was feeling really uncomfortable. He had come early so that lesser eyes would see him there. How could he forget the Santana was always late? He sighed as he tried to look cool, trying really hard to force that blush out of his face whenever he saw some girls looking at him. And there were a lot.

He wiped his forehead a little as he felt the first traces of summer heat. He ever so wanted to remove his blazer, but then he got flashbacks from a certain Warbler performance involving an abandoned warehouse, some beach balls, and Crawford Country girls. When Nick took off that jacket, his eardrums almost exploded from all the girly squeals.

To tell you the truth, it wasn't his most favorite sound in the world.

And so that was how Santana found him, leaning by his car door, sweating. To make matters worse, the group of Dalton fangirls (he wasn't being cocky or anything; they were pretty crazy. And he recognized crazy) who were snapping pictures behind him started jumping around and screaming, going around Santana in a ring-around-the-rosy fashion. Santana, on the other hand, just looked miserable.

"What are you doing here?" Santana snapped. "We have a tutoring session, remember?" Wes answered.

"Why didn't you just wait up at the Lima Bean?" she pouted. "Ooooooh! Santana!" one of the girls nudged at her. "So THAT'S where you were yesterday!" "On a date with Wes!" "At the Lima Bean!" The girls swooned as Wes gave a look of… well, he wasn't sure what his face looked like. Probably a mix of confusion and embarrassment?

Trying not to look Santana in the eye, he coughed, "Uhm, your dad told me yesterday to pick you up and take you to your place, where we will be having our sessions from now on…"

He wasn't able to hear Santana's reaction, for it was masked by loud squealing. Although, he was pretty sure that her reaction wasn't a good one. "He ordered me to," he shrugged, almost whining.

* * *

Santana felt like banging her head against the kitchen cupboards. Wes the Devil was inside her house, sitting on her couch, in her living room, teaching her stuff! And she was supposed to give him some food or something and be a friggin' good host. She looked at him from the kitchen, a scowl on her face and a bowl of chips in one hand, and two sodas in the other.

"Are you sure you're not dating him?" her dad asked from behind her, making her jump. "Yes, dad," she seethed. "I, for one, have taste."

"Well I do, too. I think he's a pretty good catch…" her dad trailed off. Santana rolled her eyes. Her dad pointed at the junk food she was carrying. "And those are not good brain food for you," he pointed, shaking his head. Before Santana could do anything, he quickly grabbed the bowl and sodas in a swift motion, then chucked it in the fridge.

Santana grumbled, but then took out some bread, mayo and lettuce. "Happy?" she asked sarcastically. Her dad gave her a nod of approval. "Good choice, pumpkin," he smiled, handing over a can of tuna. "It has zinc in it," he added.

As Santana fixed herself and Wes up tuna sandwiches, her dad brought out some orange juice. He then stared at Wes again and said, "Are you absolutely SURE you're not dating him?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "No, dad. I am quite certain that I am not," she muttered, her patience growing thin. "But I heard him reciting love poems at you," he argued.

"Shakespeare, dad. He's teaching me English."

* * *

:::o0o::: _random design divider thingy [ultra mega fast forward a couple of days cued]_ :::o0o:::

* * *

As Santana locked her house shut, Wes noticed the casual clothes she was wearing and he had to admit, they suited her. He shook some unnecessary thought crossing his head, and greeted her, "Good morning."

"Morning," she grunted. Wes raised an eyebrow. "No wardrobe insults, I see." She grunted once more, making him smile as he opened the door to let her in his car. After getting in behind the wheel, he then turned the car out from Lima Heights Adjacent.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked. "Not the Lima Bean," she requested, or probably ordered.

"We're going to the Columbus Gallery of Fine Arts," Wes answered proudly. "Oh. Grreeaaat…" Santana said sarcastically. Ignoring her comment, Wes went on, "Since it's a Saturday, there's probably a lot of people there, but I think this is the best way of letting you appreciate European Arts."

The moment they arrived at the museum, they took a tour around. Wes, unleashing his inner boy scout, had already gotten a pamphlet and had marked all the things tackled in Santana's curriculum. He smiled as he saw the amazed faces Santana sported while looking at some of the paintings and listening to the random facts he added. As the day dragged on, he started to notice her growing tired. Deciding that it was enough for the day (and besides, they already tackled what she needed to know), Wes invited Santana out of the museum.

"We should probably eat a little afternoon snack and unwind a little before I bring you home," Wes suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

* * *

Santana climbed out from his car, Wes opening the car door for her once again. After a while, she's gotten used to idea about Wes treating her like a semi-princess. She still hated his guts, though.

She should have been suspicious when he excitedly almost dragged her into the frozen yogurt place. Sure, some people may be addicted to certain kinds of food, and this may be it for Wes, but please. No one gets this much excited. Her jaw almost dropped when they entered the store.

Asians. Asians everywhere.

Santana looked cautiously around as she followed Wes to the counter. A soft buzz of foreign chatter filled the store, relaxing her a bit. "What do you want your toppings to be?" Wes asked her. "Uhm… chocolate?"

Wes nodded and told the lady their orders. "Two large, one plain and the other with chocolate sprinkles on top." Santana fished out for some bills from her wallet, when Wes stopped her and said, "My treat." She looked at him questioningly, and trying to hide any sort of appreciation, she turned around and looked at something random.

Right there, sitting on a table, having a total PDA orgy, was Tina and Mike Chang.

It was the Other Asian who spotted her first. "Oh, hey Santana!" Mike raised his hand to call her to come join them. She looked at Wes, who had saw them, too. He smiled, and carrying their cups of fro yo, headed out to sit with the two.

Santana's look of shock had not left her face as she followed him and sat down at their table. "Told you the Asian community's real tight," Mike Chang winked at her.

Soon Wes and Mike were on their own little world, and Tina was filling Santana in with the latest gossip. "Glee club's been hell, as usual," Tina told her animatedly. "Especially with that Legion of Doom. I mean, who knew Mr. Schue's old wife was such a bitch! No wonder he divorced her…"

All the while, Santana was eating her fro yo silently, worried. Tina caught on and asked, "Santana, you okay? Has Crawford Country Day somehow managed to make you mellow? Usually by now you would've made highly unnecessary and more often than not racist comments…

"I'm sorry…" Santana whispered. To her surprise, she felt a gloved hand pat her shoulder. "It's okay, Santana. We totally understand," she assured her.

"So," Santana bit her lip slightly. "How's everybody back at McKinley?"

"Well, Brittany's still with Artie, and Sam's single now, but I think Rachel's been giving him the moves lately," Tina cringed at the last bit.

Santana slightly cringed as well. "That's gross. Can you imagine what their babies are gonna look like?"

Tina laughed. "Big mouthed, that's for sure." "Like little piranhas," Santana added. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"And I heard Quinn and Finn are already running for prom king and queen. Totally not going to vote for them."

"See? I told you they were fooling around," Santana smirked. Tina nodded. "Which is why the whole Samchel thing started."

Santana smiled. It felt good gossiping with old friends.

"Aren't you gonna ask about Puck?" Tina asked her.

Puck. She'd forgotten about him.

"Well, he's still with Lauren, and they formed a power couple, literally, and they continue to bug Jacob," Tina continued. "I'm pretty sure he's this much close to quitting glee club."

Santana sighed and laughed a little. She'd always hated Jewfro.

* * *

Wes opened the car door for her and walked her to their porch. Noticing that the black BMW wasn't parked in the garage yet, he asked Santana, "Are you sure you want me to leave now? You're dad isn't home yet."

"Geez, Bruce Lee. What are you gonna do, stay here and protect me with all your kung fu?"

"That's racist," Wes replied. "And plus, I don't do kung fu. I practice Judo," he winked.

"Ah, what a very physical sport," Santana teased.

"Hmm, well, good luck with your exams next week," Wes told her. She nodded. "Make your tutor proud," he smiled. She rolled her eyes.

As Wes started to go back to his car, Santana called him. "Hey Wes!"

He turned. Santana ran up to him and said, "Thanks. For everything."

* * *

**Okay, I wasn't supposed to put a surname for Wes, but I don't think it would seem polite if he just introduced himself only as Wes… sooo… re CP Coulter's 'Dalton' :D**

**Santana's dad ships Wentana! XD**

**Columbus Gallery of Fine Arts aka random Microsoft Encarta museums in Ohio search! Teehee!**

**Asian Fusion! Umph!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Wentana happened? :D**

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Warning: Bad, bad Thad…**

**Author's apology: Does anybody know what Dom, Jon, Luke and Brock's names in the show are? I just used their real names… *shrug* (I think Dom Barnes is Trent in the show, though)**

**Author's Shameless Plug: Ooooh sorry it took so long to post this. Hope I haven't lost your interest. Bear with me guys…**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

* * *

Santana checked to see if everything was in her bookbag. So far, so good. She had packed up extra pens, an extra eraser, a bottle of water, and a piece of chocolate to calm her nerves. She tucked in all her notes in the front pocket of the bag, easy access for a quick review. Yup, all of them were tips from her tutor.

As Santana plopped into bed, she slightly bit her lip as she thought about, yet again, what had happened yesterday. Much to her surprise, she had an amazing time. That trip to the art museum was unexpectedly NOT boring, and the gossip shared over frozen yogurt was the cherry on top of her sundae.

She pursed her lips as she thought of what she'd done afterwards. After expressing her gratitude towards Wes, something that she rarely does, she had kissed him! On the cheek! Which was something she had never did to a boy! EVER! (Yes. She has kissed TONS of boys on the lips. Never on the cheek.)

She didn't even know what Wes's reaction was; she had ran for dear life back to her house, and peered through the windows to see the silver Lexus drive off.

She scowled as she remembered that foreign feeling on her lips as they touched his cheek. His sweet scent of probably expensive cologne was nothing like Puck's muskiness. And damn, he kinda looked hot in those casual classy clothes.

Not cool, Santana.

She sighed as she got ready to sleep. As she snuggled up into a ball, she smiled.

* * *

"What are YOU smiling about?" Thad asked, his eyebrows crossed. Wes flashed him a toothy grin, much to Thad's irritation. Thad rolled his eyes, and turned back to the matter at hand. Namely, prom!

"I really think that we should let Blaine decide which song to sing," he pressed on.

As Blaine rolled his eyes (here we go again, Thad. And not you, too, Dom.), Kurt sneaked in a knowing smile at Wes. David, on the other hand, stared at his best friend curiously. "Psssst," he nudged Wes. "What's up with the creepy Dirty Old Man look?"

"Nothing," sighed Wes as he continued to stare into space. David rubbed his chin and observed his friend more closely.

All the while Thad continued his barrage of Blaine-should-do-the-solo-goddamnit! to the Warblers. Blaine tried to reason with them, saying that yes, this would probably be the Warblers' last school performance, and no, he will not do another solo. "This is OUR prom, not just mine," he reasoned.

"What do you think, David?" Thad suddenly asked. He had totally not paid attention, curious about Wes. Put on the spot, David quickly piped up, "Why don't we just play it on kazoo?"

An uproar brewed inside the room from the Warblers. David kicked Wes's foot. "Dude! Call to order!"

"Huh?" Wes jumped out of his daydream. Stumbling to get hold of his gavel, he hit it once and called out, "It's decided!"

Everyone fell silent, confused. David's jaw dropped as he bore holes at Wes. "What the fuck?" Thad screamed. An even bigger uproar followed. "Nobody knows how to play the kazoo!" Nick freaked out. Blaine massaged the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Kurt saved the day and stood up. "Okay! I think we should take five, everybody!"

At first people were reluctant to, but after checking in with the council and seeing their unresponsiveness, they slowly unwound a little, soft chatter filling the room, others standing up to go to the bathroom. Thad glared at Wes for his stupidness, then glared at Blaine for his stubbornness, then sighed and left the room to chillax a little.

Wes shrank into his chair, silently cursing himself. He felt David's eyes on him; he shrank even more in embarrassment.

He was totally not himself right now.

Blaine approached the two. "Kazoo? What's up with that?" he asked David. David shrugged in response. "It was reflex! And besides, I was too worried about THIS guy," he whined, pointing at Wes. As Wes gave them a look of defiance, Kurt followed Blaine to the council desk, strutting.

"You know, Wes? I advise that you become the council head now, and daydream about Santana later."

David gave a look of disbelief. "Of course! How did I not get that?"

Blaine chuckled. "You know, Wes. It was only a kiss on the cheek…." David cracked up as Wes blushed – hard. Kurt played with his tie as he thought aloud, "This is so unlike Santana. A kiss on the CHEEK? Usually by now she'd at least already made second base on you."

David burst to an even more boisterous laugh. Wes, trying to keep his grandeur in front of the Warblers, glared at Kurt, who was acting all innocent and whistling around.

Wes cleared his throat and fixed his tie, signaling to the three that he was back in order. They nodded in approval, and Wes hit his gavel three times. "I call this meeting back to order!"

The Warblers fixed themselves and seated properly, some ran back inside. Thad took a seat beside him, calm and collected. "Now," Wes started, "Regarding our performance for the prom…"

Nick quickly raised his hand. "I found a person who knows how to play the kazoo," he yelped, pointing at Jeff. Jeff shrugged, "My little brother has one…"

* * *

Loud chattering filled the halls of Crawford Country Day. Santana groaned as her friends dragged her to the bulletin board. "Let's check our exam results!" one yelped.

Oh yes. The results were in.

Santana crossed her arms and leaned sat on the sofa, observing the girls looking at the results sheet. All of them were ecstatic upon seeing their scores. She had so gotten used to McKinley that she forgot that this was a grade-conscious competitive school she enrolled in.

She sighed as one of her friends asked her, "Aren't you gonna look at your scores?" She breathed hard. Should she? Maybe she shouldn't. "Ooh, can I see yours?" asked another. Before she could answer, squeals bombarded her. "Santana!"

WTF? She scrambled to see her results. She looked for her name at the bottom of the page. Not there. "My name's not here. I didn't pass?" she asked, disappointed. "It's there, silly," a friend nudged her, pointing at the middle of the list. "You got an average of B+!"

They formed a girly circle around her. "Yaaay!", they pranced around. Trying to fight back a smile, Santana forced her way out of the circle. "You guys are overreacting," she crossed her eyebrows.

One of them wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder. "I sit beside you in class, and quite frankly, I was worried for you," she said. "Guess those dates with Wes were effective, huh?" another poked fun. "I told you, he was tutoring me!" Santana sighed. "Fine," the other shrugged, "Study dates then."

One of the girls swooned. "You should probably thank him," she said, fluttering her lashes.

Santana rolled her eyes at them, but deep down she resisted an urge to smile. Way ahead of you, girls. You have no idea.

* * *

Wes wiped his forehead as another practice has ended. Nick and Jeff were already leaving the Senior Commons, chatting animatedly. Dom, Jon, Luke and Brock followed them, all smiles. Wes has never seen his teammates this happy after a Warbler practice. Even if he would never admit it, Wes noticed that even Thad has been in a good mood lately (now he rarely bugged him with I-think-Blaine-should-do-all-solos bitchings).

David sat next to him, drinking some water from a bottle. "This is gonna be the best Warbler performance, EVAH!" he psyched. Wes chuckled. "You're too worked up over nothing," he sighed. David shook his head and smiled. "Dude. Kurt and Blaine are already bugging the dean for a special stage set up. I don't think this accounts for 'nothing'."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Wes nodded slightly, agreeing. A few laughs were shared.

"So," Wes opened up, "Are you taking your girl to prom?"

"Don't need to," David answered. "Duh, she's from Crawford Country Day."

"Aren't you going to make it official and ask her still?" Wes pressed on.

David playfully punched Wes in the arm and asked, "Why? Thinking of asking a certain someone out?" he raised an eyebrow. "From the same school, maybe?"

Wes just flashed him a smile, but shook his head. "And back down? If you must know, I have my pride to protect."

David laughed. "Are you two still up with that?"

* * *

Santana's dad observed his daughter as she waved Brittany goodbye. After closing the door, Santana looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I thought you two girls have some sort of 'beef' between each other?"

"Please don't speak like that, dad," she cringed. "You're 50, not 15…"

"Hey, don't hate on my swag," her father crossed his arms and posed. "And plus, why are you changing the subject?"

She pointed at him and said, "Okay, I'm pretty sure you're gonna get punched by a black guy for doing that." She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "But if you really want to know, Brittany and I are friends again. She just came here to help me with my prom dress."

"Oh, so you finally decided to wear a dress and not a tux?" her father laughed. Santana, on the other hand, almost puked from shock. "Uh, what are you talking about?" she was in denial.

Her father rolled his eyes. "Pumpkin, I've seen how you act around Brittany." He massaged his temples and exhaled. "I have a lot of psychiatrist friends. I've learned a few tricks on how to determine a person's… ehem… sexual orientation."

Blushing, her heart started to beat faster. "S-so you knew all along?" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"I'm for father, pumpkin. Half of your DNA is mine." Santana looked on in disbelief as her dad stood up from the coach and walked over to the kitchen. "And besides, you're mother was a lesbian when we got married," he added.

Santana followed him, still confused. "You married a lesbian?"

"Well I was gay that time, so we kind of balanced each other out," her dad shrugged.

Effed up. Her family is WAY effed up.

"That's disgusting." Her dad turned to her from the fridge and said, "Just be thankful that we were both straight when you were born." He laughed hard when he saw the face Santana was making.

"Your parents are the most fickle minded people on the planet." He got some milk and poured himself and his daughter a glass. "And your current orientation… I think you got that from us," he winked.

* * *

**Okay so I wanted to make Santana and Brittany friends again (so everybody's happy weeeeeeee!) and I totally avoided making Brit-brit say something! (her genius statements are hard to replicate)**

**D'you think the last part was over the top? I kinda think so… but Glee's OTT as well… so Eh!**

**There's still a next chapter guys! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Westana happened? :D**

**Chapter 9**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

* * *

Kurt looked at Wes intently as the upperclassman sipped on his choco macchiato. Wes arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well?" Kurt asked as he stirred at his nonfat mocha, his blue eyes still locked on him.

"Well what?"

Blaine sighed. "He wants to know what you're going to do next," he smiled dapperly. His boyfriend, on the other hand, threw up his hands in aspiration. "Aren't you going to congratulate her for passing her tests?"

"Why should I congratulate Santana for doing what she's supposed to?" Taking another sip, he added, "And besides, she should be the one thanking me."

Kurt glared at him. Not wanting his dreams of being a matchmaker get crushed (Project Mercedes had been a failure. Project Santana must be a success in order for his dreams to live on!), he pushed further, "Come on, Wes! Man up!"

Wes looked at him in confusion. "There's nothing to man up to!"

Kurt started jumping up and down in his seat. "Okay, and now you're just being childish," Wes commented. Blaine, on the other hand, begged to disagree. "Nah, I think it's adorable."

Wes just rolled his eyes as the two lovebirds made, what he and David liked to call, eyesex.

David, not wanting his best friend to be dateless at prom, suggested, "You better text her now if you want to ask her out for the year-ender ball."

Wes started making slicing movements to his neck, signaling David to STOP GIVING KURT IDEAS. He sighed and shook his head in defeat as Kurt's eyes caught a glimmer of hope (and probably mischievous plans). Kurt extended his hand and barked, "Give me your cellphone."

"No!" Wes denied him of entry.

"Gimme!" Kurt barked once more.

"That is no way to treat an upperclassman," Wes scolded him. David, on the other hand, quickly took the cellphone from Wes's pocket. Handing it over to the princess throwing temper tantrums, Wes looked at David in disbelief (whatever happened to the bro code?) as Kurt gave praises. "Oh my goodness David you're like a thief!"

"I prefer ninja," David smiled.

Kurt started tapping away on Wes's cellphone as the owner glared at Blaine. "Can you please control the craziness your boyfriend emits every now and then? I'm afraid it's growing more frequent than usual," he said bitterly. Blaine chuckled. "And please tell him to give me my phone back," Wes added, sighing.

Blaine slowly shook his head, smiling, much to Wes's irritation. He turned to David, who was also sporting that same mocking smile. Wes got up his chair in defeat. "I'm gonna order some oatmeal cookies, do you guys want some?"

All three raised their hands. "Yes."

He glared at Kurt. "I'm not going to give you one." Wes stormed off, leaving Kurt rolling his eyes as Blaine wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll give you mine."

When he got back (he had still bought four cookies, one for each of them), his phone was already sitting on the table. He set the plate of cookies on the table and grabbed his phone. As his teammates dug in, Wes looked at what Kurt had sent to Santana.

"_Hey Santana. Congrats on the test! I can't wait to see you soon,_" he read. He then sighed and put his phone down. "I'm surprised you didn't add 'Love Wes'…" he told Kurt.

"Oh I did," Kurt nodded. "But Blaine told me to erase it lest you spurn me to the bottom pits of hell."

Wes shrugged (hey, what else can he do), then put his phone back to his pocket. "Wait!" Kurt stopped him. "Let's wait for her reply!"

"And let you guys peer into my privacy? Hmm let me think NO!"

David gave him a little nudge, "Come on. What's the big deal?" Kurt leaned in from his chair, saying "Yeah… Why is she that important to you?" Blaine joined in on the fun and added, nodding, "You must really like her…"

Wes looked at the three stooges grilling him. He rolled his eyes, then got his phone out. "Okay fine…"

* * *

"And as Deena was removing her dress in front if Mike, she didn't notice that she accidentally removed her bikini!" one of them shared as they walked to the bus stop.

The other girls gasped in disbelief as she continued on with her story. Santana winced; there was nothing new to that. It happened to her in front of Puck way too many times.

"Didn't she feel them coming off?" one of the girls asked. The storyteller just shrugged. Santana told them as-a-matter-of-factly, "Girls. It's the Jersey Shore. She's probably had too much alcohol." God knows alcohol numbs the senses.

Her phone bleeped. She checked her messages, but quickly erased them when she knew who it was from.

"Who was it?" one of the girls curiously asked. "Just somebody I want to avoid." Santana answered.

"Why? What did that person do to you?" "Ooh, did that person treat you unkindly?" "Tell us the details, and we shall devise a revenge plan to get back at the awful person!"

Santana shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that…"

"Don't be afraid to tell us Santana, we'll totally go ballistic with this person," one of them reassured her. Thinking that her friends can't even say a bad word without feeling guilty afterwards, she doubted it.

"No, I mean… he actually treats me really well…"

One of them raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so he's a HE?" Another poked Santana. "And by 'treat you well' you mean… oh I don't know… tutor you for upcoming tests?" "Or open car doors for you?" one of them added. "Could this person's first name be Wes?"

"Why is it that you girls think that everything that comes out of my mouth involves Wes?" Santana asked, irritated.

"Because it does!" the girls laughed. Santana grumbled. "So why are you avoiding the hottest, kindest most talented and responsible and decent man alive?" her friend asked.

"That! Because of that! Because he is exactly what you girls said he is!" Santana wailed.

Her friends chuckled a little. "You're weird, Santana."

* * *

So far they had a total of three cups of coffee, five brownies, 12 more of those oatmeal cookies, and a pitcher of iced tea, each. "Anything yet?" Kurt grumbled.

Wes checked his phone. "Nope," he sighed. Kurt grabbed the device from his hands to check for himself. He then threw the phone in disbelief. "What is wrong with that woman?"

Thankfully, Wes had fast enough reflexes to catch his phone. "Please don't do that again."

"Don't stress yourself. Maybe her phone's turned off," Blaine suggested, to which Kurt shook his head. "Nope, I've been texting her for like, half an hour already. And she's replying to my texts. She's… just… not replying to Wes's…"

"Well why don't you ask her to reply to his text?" David told Kurt.

"And make her think I'm meddling with her love life? No way Jose," Kurt replied.

Wes looked at him with a deadpan face. "But you are. And with mine, too."

Ignoring him, Kurt grabbed the phone from the table and said, "What if we just called her?" Before Wes could stop him in protest, the counter tenor had already pressed the 'call' button.

"Ooh, it's ringing!" Kurt yelped excitedly. Wes quickly took the phone from him, "Give me that!"

"Don't cancel it!" the blue-eyed boy begged. Wes grumbled a little, but then put the phone to his ear. After a few seconds, he sighed.

"Well?" asked Kurt in anticipation. "She just sent me the busy tone," Wes replied.

"WHAT?" Kurt immediately pounced on the phone and put it on his own ear, trying to hear for himself. As Kurt continued to stare in disbelief at Wes's phone, Blaine tried to reason with them. "You know Santana. Maybe she's just having mood swings… or she's PMSing… or maybe she's a man-hater…"

David patted Wes on the back. "Sorry, dude. Maybe she just wasn't that interested in you."

"Thanks, David. That's comforting to know," Wes told him sarcastically.

"No, she is!" cried Kurt, who now was typing away in his own phone. Wes raised an eyebrow. "She is?" "How'd you know?" asked David.

"We have this friend Tina, and she's with Santana right now. And according to Tina's texts, they're having girl talk. It's practically live feed."

"Isn't that infiltrating in one's privacy?" asked Blaine as Kurt just rolled his eyes on him. "If it's important, it's not. The US Government does it all the time," he argued.

"As much as I'd like to discuss conspiracy theories with you, it's pretty late already. I think we better head home," Wes suggested, standing up.

David agreed. "Yeah my butt is cramping… and I think I'm going to skip dinner," he grumbled as he patted his stomach.

Kurt sighed, but stood up as well.

* * *

Tina flung her arms out in protest. "What's wrong with Wes? And don't tell me he's too Asian for you, because you haven't dated Mike Chang yet."

Santana looked at the fuming goth from her mirror. "I didn't say that."

Tina got up from Santana's bed and walked to the dresser beside Brittany. "He's a good guy. Tell her, Brittany."

"He's a good guy," Brittany repeated as she continued to fix Santana's hair.

Santana crossed her eyebrows. "You don't even know him, Brit."

"Well Tina does. And I think he's pretty awesome."

Tina nodded in delight. "Yep. Plus he's rich. He's so awesome, my mom thinks I should dump Mike for him… but I won't, 'cause Mike is sweet… And can dance… And is in the football team… And has abs…"

"Ookaay…"

Brittany sighed as she combed Santana's hair. "I won't dump Artie either, 'cause he's kind, and cute, and he sings very well, and funny, and…"

"Okay! Back to me? And my problems?"

Tina laughed. "But you like him, right? You like Wes?"

Santana raised her hand in defeat. "Fine! I like the guy, okay?" Resting her head on her hand, she asked, "Why are you even pushing me to go out with him?"

The goth began typing on her cellphone discreetly. "Uhm, no reason." _Not that Kurt's new trench coat has anything to do with this…_

Santana sighed. "Well, it's not like there's anything I could do now. I've already given him the cold shoulder. And we all know that once you give someone the cold shoulder, you can never stop unless he asks for your forgiveness."

"But he didn't do anything to you," Tina argued.

"Which is exactly my problem…" Santana buried her face with her hands.

"Couldn't you just give him a jacket or something?" Brittany suggested.

Tina looked at the blonde weirdly, then shook her head and got back to work with Santana's hair. "So what are you going to do with your hair for prom?"

"Ooh, she should do an up-do, then we can put flowers and glitters and…"

Santana and Tina both shook their heads. "Maybe you should just let you hair down, but soft and wavy…" Tina suggested.

Santana nodded quickly.

* * *

**Prom night next chapter! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Wentana happened? :D**

**Chapter 9**

**Author's apology: Does anybody know what Dom, Jon, Luke and Brock's names in the show are? I just used their real names… *shrug* (Dom is Trent... I think)  
**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

* * *

When Santana arrived at the venue, she had not been expecting the extravagance of it all. Okay, so there's no denying that she's already had fare share of… let's just say… costume crazies… back in McKinley. She'd been Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, and a singing zombie corpse to name a few.

So when she heard of the dress code for the joint Dalton Academy-Crawford Country Day prom, she was surprised. Who knew that these uniform-wearing anti-individuality conformists have a little wild side, too. She went as Tinkerbell (because the short dress is okay since it's a Disney character, DAD), and she expected her girly group to arrive in some random Disney princesses.

Instead, she had been the only one as a Disney character. "Hello brunette, long haired Tinkerbell!" they greeted her. Santana asked one of them, "And what are you supposed to be? Some… Asian… Japanese… Geisha?"

"I'm Hell Girl," her friend replied in a soft light voice that gave her the chills. Santana turned to her friend beside Hell Girl. Tall blue hair, green dress, yellow skin… "Marge Simpson," she answered Santana, smiling.

She then looked at the girl beside her, and arched an eyebrow. Oh, she knew this look well. "After sex look," Santana smirked, her friend nodding at her. She crossed her arms. "You should put a little more blush on, though. You totally forgot the after sex glow."

So the group of girls tried fixing each other up before entering the building, with Santana trying hard not to get distracted by the multitude of Lady Gaga's going in.

* * *

Wes looked at the lights inside the room. He shook his head in disbelief as he thought how Kurt and Blaine could have possibly made the dean agree to this. A thousand old incandescent light bulbs hung from the ceiling. How much the electric bill is going to cost, he did not want to know.

"Hey Peter Pan!" Blaine greeted him. Wes turned to share smiles with the cowboy, who was followed by… another cowboy. Kurt sheepishly smiled as Wes arched a knowing eyebrow and pointed at the two. "So, which one is Enis?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked as Kurt gave Wes a shocked expression. Wes just smiled as the two looked at each other and laughed.

Kurt then noticed the guy behind Wes. "Looks like someone's also in green tonight."

Wes turned around to see Thad. He burst into laughter as Thad glared at him. Wes quickly covered his mouth, preventing anymore peals of laughter from escaping. "Don't mess with the Hulk, Peter Pan!" Kurt warned him.

"Ooh, Nick! And Jeff!" Blaine suddenly squealed (yes. Blaine squeals sometimes). The group turned around to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy entering the vicinity. "Totally awesome!" Blaine gushed. "Check out my Nimbus 2001," Jeff bragged.

As Blaine oohed and aahed and touched Nick's lightning scar, Brock as Homer Simpson and Jon as the Situation arrived.

Wes tried to resist comparing and contrasting the two. The Hulk, however, wasn't as graceful about it. "B-rock? I have no idea how you're going to be attracting the ladies, 'cause you do NOT look rockin' in this Homer Simpson outift…" Thad raised his upper lip. Turning to Jon, he commented, "You, however, are doing fine," and the Hulk and the Situation exchanged high-fives.

Suddenly, Kurt yelped, "Aww, Dom!"

Everyone screamed, "Easter Bunny!" as Dom entered and gave everyone an Easter egg from his basket. Luke, as Spock, was right behind Dom, munching on his own Easter egg. Wes shook his head. "Spock is eating and Easter egg. That's weird."

Spock's eating time was disturbed, however, by heavy breathing. "Luke… I… am your father," David rasped from behind his mask. Everyone laughed as Luke accidentally dropped his egg.

David removed his Darth Vader masked and patted Spock on the shoulder. Then he turned to Wes, "I'm betting you got here before everyone else?"

As they shared a hearty chuckle for being guilty as charged, David's girlfriend approached the Warbler group.

"Ah, Princess Amidala," Spock acknowledged her presence. They slightly bowed at the intergalactic royalty as Padme Amidala smiled graciously at them. Darth Vader took her hand, and she sheepishly said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but there's a bunch of girls who want to meet you."

The Easter Bunny was the first to shake his head. "No no no no… not with me in this embarrassing costume." Thad looked at Dom and sighed, "Well you should have thought of that before leaving the house," as he flexed his muscles. Dom crossed his arms and pouted, "At least I'm wearing clothes," referring to the tattered violet shorts Thad was wearing. "Shirts get ripped off by the Hulk's throbbing muscles," Thad defended himself.

As the Easter Bunny and the Hulk bickered at each other, Nick held his cloak on tighter. "I don't think I want to meet them. Those girls can get a little… wild," he mumbled, remembering the Animal performance. Removing his blazer was the worst mistake of his life. Draco tried to comfort Harry, but Darth Vader went on to convince the guys. "Aw come on! It's prom! Have fun a little."

Once Padme Amidala saw that microscopic nod coming from the Situation, she quickly called the girls in.

* * *

Santana and her friends had hit the tables once they entered the room. There was a buzz of activity as party music played. It felt happy, and there was a Carnival vibe to it. She smiled as she took a small sip of her punch. As she chatted up with Marge Simpson and made rude comments on the other people's costumes (coz Hell Girl was too damn creepy to talk to), After Sex Look bombarded the table with fuzzy news.

"Okay, so I just talked to Padme Amidala, who's boyfriends with Darth Vader, and oh boy do I have a surprise in store for you guys later!"

Santana grumbled. Ugh, usually when her friend says she has a surprise, Warblers are involved…

After a short while of more rude comments, their Simon Cowell-esque critiques were put to a halt. "Come on girls!" After Sex Look squealed, then pulled Hell Girl off her chair, who pulled Marge Simpson next to her, who then pulled Tinkerbell.

Soon enough they were dragged to the group of Dalton boys standing near the dance floor. A few hi's and hello's were exchanged. Kurt was kind enough to entertain Santana as she felt the awkwardness between her and Wes, who was just smiling and nodding at everyone. Even if he was wearing a Peter Pan costume, he still managed to be dapper.

After a while everyone managed to relax a little. Darth Vader and Padme Amidala had long gone to leave the group and share their own kanoodling session. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy started dancing around the dance floor. Homer Simpson paired up with Marge Simpson and they joined in on the fun, as well as the Situation and After Sex Look. Even the Easter Bunny got dancing with Hell Girl.

Santana raised an eyebrow as Kurt whispered something to his boyfriend. He finished and flashed a wicked grin at her.

As Spock and the Hulk looked on at the dancing crowd, Blaine nudged at Thad and said, "Maybe you guys should check on the set… see if everything's ready for the performance later on." The Hulk nodded (hey, business is business), then headed for the stage.

Kurt tried to stop him. "Wait he said 'you guys' not just you…" Too late. The Hulk had already left Spock and was walking away. Santana saw Kurt secretly glare at Spock, as Blaine tried to calm the cowboy down.

So now only the two cowboys, the two Disney characters and that dude from Star Trek were left. As soon as the funky pop music started playing, though, Kurt had managed to tune off everything else besides him and Blaine, and soon they were in their own little world of Klainebows… leaving Santana and Wes in the awkward presence of that darn Spock.

Wes cleared his throat and tapped Spock on the shoulder. "Luke? I think you should help Thad out with the stage," he ordered him. Luke gave Wes a questioning look. "Should I go right now?"

Santana pushed him to the direction of the stage. "Yeah you should go now BYE!" she called.

She looked as Spock unwillingly trudged to help the Hulk out. When she turned, she was faced with a smirking Peter Pan. "That wasn't very nice of you, Tink," he winked.

"Well you know me, Peter Pan. I've always been a little bitch…"

"Which is exactly why I left you for Wendy," Wes smirked.

Santana crossed her arms, smiling. "I knew I should have worn my pajamas tonight," she teased.

* * *

**Dominic Barnes as the Easter Bunny. How cute is that?**

**I love giving the Warblers some lovin'… :D**

**Get ready for some singing guys! Next Chapter! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Westana happened? :D**

**(yes I've been writing 'Wentana' since forever, well coz when I started I still didn't know that it was WeStana... sorry...)  
**

**Chapter 11**

**(i forgot to change the previous chapter's number.. that was chapter 10... sorry!)  
**

**Author's apology: Does anybody know what Dom, Jon, Luke and Brock's names in the show are? I just used their real names… *shrug* Ooh… this is gonna be lengthy… BUT, in my defense, great things happen. :D**

**Author's Intro: Get ready for some singing! Coz what else would be the purpose of the title? XD**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

* * *

The prom party was in full swing, and everyone was having a good time. Santana could see even her friends were cozying up to the boys (or rather, vice versa). Homer was twirling Marge Simpson around the dance floor. The Easter Bunny and Hell Girl kinda looked awkward dancing next to each other, but she could tell that they were having an awesome time. She even saw After Sex Look and the Situation getting into character and macking out in the corner.

Okay, so she had to admit, Santana was also having a blast with Wes. They grooved and did silly steps song after song, moving to the beat. She laughed at Wes's dancing skills. That boy could NOT groove, unlike the other Asians she knew of. She had to admit it was kinda cute.

The prom was in full peak when suddenly, Rebecca Black's Friday came blasting through the speakers. "Aw, gross! Fuck that bitch," Santana crinkled her nose as Wes chuckled at her. Soon she saw the Hulk pulling some guys off the dance floor.

"Ooh, that song's our cue," Wes spoke from behind her. She turned around to face him, cowboys and wizards dashing past them. "See yah later, Tink!" he gently tapped her nose, then fled off with the rest of the Warblers to the restrooms.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up, for the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The crowd cheered as the Warblers in white t-shirts and black pants went up on stage and into position. Kurt sat on the piano at the side and started playing.

[Play: Love Like Woe by The Ready Set]

The Warblers started singing, slightly moving from side to side to the beat. "_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh…_"

Brock started to rap. "I kinda feel like it don't make, l-like it don't make, feel like it don't make sense…"

Blaine emerged from the group. "I'm thinking, baby, you and I are…" he turned to Kurt.

"Undeniable," Kurt smiled from the piano.

"But I'm finding now love's…" Blaine continued, moving closer to him.

"Unreliable," Kurt coyly shrugged.

"I'm giving all I got to make you stay," Blaine sang as he sat beside Kurt. "Or am I just a roadblock in your way?" he playfully pretended being pushed aside by the piano-playing teen.

Then Dom and Brock stepped forward from the group. Dom sang, "'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard."

Brock followed, "Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star."

Dom closed his eyes and belted out, "And I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speaking my name!"

The two stepped back, whilst Nick and Jeff stepped forward. Jeff began as he moved his head to the beat, "Cause I got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious…"

"But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down." Nick pointed at the girls in the crowd, then did a body wave (clearly he thinks he's sexy every time he performs).

Jeff put his hand out and sang, "To counter this addiction…"

Nick wickedly smiled then winked. "You've got me on a mission…"

Jeff belted out, "Tell me darling," and Nick joined him as they showed the crowd their puppy god eyes, "can I get a break somehow?"

Blaine stepped to the center, and the Warblers suddenly stood still. "(How) could I say no?"

Kurt started banging on the piano keys. Blaine flashed his million dollar smile and sang, "She's got a love like woe."

Nick and Jeff were already back to their original places, and the Warblers started grooving from side to side. "_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_"

"Girl's got a love like woe," Blaine playfully shrugged.

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh…_" Kurt from the piano, sang, "La-da-da,"

"I kinda feel like it don't make sense," Blaine sang, acting baffled, then he skipped forward, "'cause you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again," and skipped backwards.

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_" the Warblers continued singing, this time snapping fingers.

Blaine held his hands to his chest and closed his eyes. "Loved so strong,"

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_"

He opened his eyes and flicked his hands, "then you moved on." Blaine raised his hands in defeat. "Now I'm hung up in suspense, because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again."

He turned around and walked back, as Luke and Jon skipped past him.

Luke sang, "It's like a hurricane, speed train."

"She's a moving car," Jon continued, nodding.

Luke pretended to grab something in front of him. "Catch her in the fast lane."

"Oh I gotta know," Jon shrugged.

Luke began jogging up to the side across the stage. "Can I keep up with her pace?"

"Kick it into gear when I see that face," Jon quickly ran past him, pretending to hold a stirring wheel.

As the two went back to their positions, David and Thad went front and center.

Thad swayed from side to side. "You can take up all my time cause…"

David, on the other hand, grooved to the music. "You're the only one that can make a storm cloud break,"

Thad stopped swaying and pointed out, "Pulling out the sun."

David shook his shoulders from side to side in line with each syllable he sang. "And I can't get caught in the rain."

Thad held his diaphragm and heaved, "Can I get your lips to speak my name?"

Nick and Jeff broke out from the Warbler pack and coolly moved to the front, feeling the sudden musical outburst and ignoring their upperclassmen. They sang simultaneously, "'Cause I got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious, but I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down."

Thad and David looked at each other, smiled and shook their heads, then went back to their places as Dom and Brock broke out, too. "To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission…"

Of course Luke and Jon weren't the ones to get beat. They belted out, "Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?"

Blaine quickly jumped to the center, and the Warblers froze and bowed their heads. "(How) could I say no?" he solemnly sang.

And as Kurt banged on the piano keys the second time, the Warblers started jumping in place to the beat. Blaine threw his fist up the air. "She's got a love like woe."

The Warblers went back to swaying. "_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_"

Blaine continued grooving. "Girl's got a love like woe."

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh…_" Kurt smiled, "La-da-da,"

"I kinda feel like it don't make sense," Blaine moved across the stage. "'Cause you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again."

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_"

Blaine looked up to the ceiling. "Loved so strong,"

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_"

He pleaded to the audience, "Then you moved on." He made circles around his head, "Now I'm hung up in suspense," then quickly went to his original position in the group. "Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again…"

Suddenly, the Warblers turned their backs on the audience, and Wes stepped out.

"'Cause we only have one life," he sang slowly and surely. He turned to look at Santana, "The timing and the moment, all seem so right," He sheepishly smiled, "So would you say you're mine?"

Half of the Warblers turned to face the audience again. "_We'll be just fine._"

Wes closed his eyes, that shy smile still in his lips. "Would you say you're mine?"

The rest of the Warblers turned around. "_We'll be just fine._"

Out of nowhere, Blaine appeared from behind Wes and playfully shoved him aside, singing, "She's got a love like woe,"

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_" The Warblers began clapping to the beat. Wes laughed at his friend, and clapped along.

Blaine, this time, pointed at Santana directly. "Girl's got a love like woe."

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh…_" Kurt winked at the Latina, "La-da-da,"

"I kinda feel like it don't make sense," Blaine was on a roll and feeling it. "Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again."

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_"

Blaine grabbed Wes and made him sway to the beat with him. "Loved so strong,"

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_"

Wes chuckled as he tried to get Blaine's hands off him. Blaine continued to sing, "Then you moved on." Wes quietly went back to the pack as Blaine sang, "Now I'm hung up in suspense, because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me… (out again)"

To the surprise of everybody, Wes suddenly cut him off. "She's got a love like woe." He smirked at a pleasantly surprised Blaine.

Soon all of the Warblers loosened up and started doing their own thing and enjoying themselves, "_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_"

"Girl's got a love like woe," Blaine nudged the others to come forward.

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh…_" Kurt had kicked the chair off the piano and continued banging on the keys whilst standing up, "La-da-da,"

"I kinda feel like it don't make sense," Blaine sang, surrounded by dancing Warblers. "Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again."

"_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_"

"Loved so strong," Blaine belted out. "Then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense," The Warblers and he moved to their original positions. "Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again," Blaine finally sang.

The song ended, with the Warblers' heads bowed and their two hands clasped together.

* * *

Santana was sure her eardrums were already broken from all the screaming and squealing and giggling she received from her fangirl friends. "Oh my goodness," Marge Simpson droned on. "That was hawt!" After Sex Look wiped a few beads of sweat.

The crowd continued cheering as she watched the Warblers bow and go down from the stage and scram for the restrooms.

Regular pop music started to play, and Santana and the girls danced around with each other. They were soon joined by some of the Warblers back in their costumes. They paired up as the girls gave their partners a hug. Okay, except Santana to Wes (she'd rather die than display any sort of affection to Wes in front of everyone).

Kurt began poking her. Santana swatted his finger away, although she couldn't help but smile. Kurt's eyes suddenly glimmered as it caught something that made him thrilled. "Heads up," he winked before turning his attention back to Blaine.

She turned and saw Wes approaching. He sheepishly gave her a grin and asked, "So… did you like our performance?"

"Eh, it wasn't that bad," Santana shrugged. She laughed as she saw the weird expression on Wes's face. He did relax a little when she started dancing around him.

Pretty soon everyone started moving to the beat and being all goofy and stuff. Homer and Marge Simpson did the whole 80's thing. After Sex Look started banging her head to the music, with the Situation following her. Hell Girl and the Easter Bunny, on the other hand, reminded her of the drunk dancing Asian Fusion.

Santana was surprised when Wes grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Come 'ere, Tink!"

Santana knew she had totally blushed as her friends started teasing (Good Gawd! Even if they were getting distracted by boys, Warblers even, nothing escapes them). Wes remained unfaltering as he twirled her around.

After a while of laughter and happy memories, the dean went on stage and signaled to cut the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen!"

Wes stood behind her and whispered to her ear, "Psst, get ready for this." Santana turned her head to look at him. "You did NOT just screw with the votes to make us win, did you?"

Wes raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, so you'd want that?"

Before she could speak, the dean had already the results in his hands. "And your Prom King and Queen are…" he opened the envelop and read the names.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!"

The dean's smile immediately disappeared when realization hit him. Wes had already laughed his socks off as Santana saw the other Warblers pushing the duo to the stage, much to the dean's hesitation.

Kurt glared daggers at his teammates, but graciously accepted the 'award'. Dapper Blaine remained dapper. As the two went down the stage, Santana greeted Kurt. "Congratulations, Prom Queen," she teased.

"If I say that I don't believe in fairies, would you drop dead?" the cowboy with a crown spitted at the Tinkerbell. Santana just rolled her eyes as Kurt sighed. "They could have at least told me beforehand… this crown doesn't go with my cowboy costume AT ALL…"

"First dance!" the Warblers, led by a spieling Peter Pan, chanted. "First dance!"

Slow music started playing, and the crowd made way for the prom royalty. After a few more shoves from their teammates, Kurt and Blaine finally slow-danced in the center of the dance floor. Soon the people paired up and slow-danced as well.

Wes led Santana to the dance floor. As they, too, started slow-dancing, Wes tried to stop his chuckles. "Best. Senior prank. EVER!" he couldn't get over it.

Santana smiled at him, then rested her head at his shoulders. She felt his body tense a little, but after a while he eventually relaxed. As they continued to gently sway to the music, she spoke up, "This has been an amazing night… I'm so bummed it'll be over soon."

Wes looked at her and said, "Well it ain't over yet."

She lifted her head and looked questioningly at him. He coyly smiled, then looking from left to right, he leaned in a whispered, "Between you and me, I know of something better."

"Let me guess. You and I are gonna fly off to Neverland…" Santana arched an eyebrow.

Wes shook his head. "Nope, but close enough." He grinned, then slowly leaned in and kissed her. At first Santana stiffened (okay, she had to admit, she wasn't expecting that), but after his gentle hand cupped her cheek, she relaxed and drove in for more.

And it was on that particular night that Santana Lopez learned about the things she will never forget. She had learned that Easter Bunnies can't dance, that "Friday" is a terrible song but a good signal, that crowns don't go well with cowboy boots, and that Peter Pan is an AWESOME kisser.

* * *

**Hope you guys imagined the Warbler number as how I imagined it would go! I tried to make it somewhat close to the music video. (Hence the light bulbs and the white shirts. And guys in white shirts are hawt!)**

**Klaine for Prom King and King! (I was soo excited when I heard this rumor last year, but since it's looking a little fuzzy that it will happen in the show, I just wrote it down. Hah!)**

**Aaand, although this has been a long chapter, I had an AMAZING TIME writing it… XD Spieling Peter Pan!**

**Watch out for the epilogue! **


	12. Epilogue 1

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Westana happened? :D**

**Epilogue Version 1**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

* * *

The moment he heard the doorbell ring, Santana's father quickly jumped up from his seat to open the front door. "Look who's excited…" his daughter drawled on from the dinner table. "Of course. It's not everyday that we actually invite a nice boy to come by for dinner."

"YOU invited him." Santana rolled her eyes. "If you really like this boy then why don't go marry him?" she asked sarcastically.

He stroked his chin. "You know what, maybe I will. You forget that I was gay once. I can be gay again," he winked.

Santana's dad chuckled as his daughter fake-gagged. Or maybe she really wanted to gag… good thing he wouldn't let them start eating before the guest arrives.

He opened the door. "Good evening, sir," the boyfriend greeted.

"Good evening, Wes. Come in, come in," he answered, opening the door wider for the Asian to enter. After Wes stepped inside the house, Santana's dad scooted him over to the dinner table. "Santanaaa…" he shouted, "Wes is here!"

"I can see that, daaad…" From the living room, he heard her chair being pushed outwards as his daughter got up.

Santana's father smiled at himself. "Oh! I forgot my… uh… my watch upstairs. You two make yourselves comfortable over there while I go get it!" he called.

"Take your time!" his daughter answered from the dining room.

Yeah right. He went to the stairs, but stopped and stomped in place, first hard then growing softly (taking into consideration how it was suppose to sound like if theoretically he was already up the stairs). He then tiptoed to sneak a peek at the two.

Feeling like he was some kind of spy, he ducked behind the divider nearby. He heard the Santana grumble, "Did you know that my dad cooked our dinner tonight? He made Brussels sprouts casserole…"

"You can do that?" the boy asked, chuckling.

"Well he can… so now I'm totally skipping dinner. You're gonna have treat me to some burgers or something later." Oh no you don't missy…

Mr. Lopez slowly raised his head and looked through a clear vase on the divider. He saw the boy handing his daughter a paperbag. "Don't worry, Santana. I don't think that would be necessary…" he said. Santana grabbed the bag from Wes's hands and chucked it on the dinner table. Geez, pumpkin. Poise.

"Is it noodles?" his daughter asked.

"Chicken pot pie," the boy answered.

"Thank God!" Santana quickly took out the pot pie from the paperbag and put in on the spot on the table next to her plate. Taking her spoon, she took a small taste of the pie. Pumpkin! No eating yet!

"Oh my God I think I love you already..." she yelped.

Mr. Lopez saw Wes chuckle. "I guess I better thank my mother, then. She made me bring that. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted."

Her dad looked on in disgust as Santana dived in for more. Making a mental note not to invite her to fancy dinner parties, he then turned his attention to the boy, who was just smiling at his daughter. He then walked towards Santana and gave her what Mr. Lopez liked to call a 'gentleman's kiss' (aka a kiss on the cheek). Where was this boy from, the 50's?

Santana's dad started shifting to a better position; his leg was cramping. He did so as quietly as he could, and after a few trial and errors, he eventually found the most comfortable position and peered in for more Santana-Wes interaction.

To his surprise his daughter suddenly wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, and threatened, "To the man hiding behind a flower vase, if you don't stop spying on us you will witness heavy petting worthy of an STD transmission!"

"Don't worry pumpkin, I won't look!" he answered back. Darn! Detected!

"Of course you won't," Santana said, mocking.

Mr. Lopez got up from the divider to expose himself finally. Raising his hands in defeat, he continued, "I won't! Promise! See, I'll even turn around…"

And he did. Grinning, he shook his head. She wouldn't dare.

"Santana what are you-" he heard Wes say, before being interrupted by… oh no.

Her dad quickly turned back around to witness Santana breaking off their kiss. He raised a finger at them and opened his mouth to speak, but well, he didn't really know what to say. And so he just stood there like that, with the boyfriend blushing and his daughter smirking.

* * *

**Yes... Version 1... :D**


	13. Epilogue 2

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Westana happened? :D**

**Epilogue Version 2**

**Author's Apology: Still using real names… :P**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

* * *

David couldn't stop laughing. Patting one of his teammates on the shoulder, he said in between laughs, "You guys are so weird! And a little mean…"

Dom didn't batter an eyelash. "Who cares. The Hulk? Please."

Brock agreed. "HE was the mean one. He totally dissed my Homer costume on prom."

"Well at least you guys got the girl in the end," Luke argued. "What did I get? I got ordered around by him. He probably thought I'd be his personal slave of the night after helping him with the stage." Luke cringed. "He forced me to help him get in and out of his Hulk costume. You guys have no idea how hard to remove green body paint that fast, let alone reapply it."

"On the contrary," Brock said. "As Homer Simpson, I kinda do."

"At least all you had to worry about was your arms and face. What about him? I had to remove and reapply paint all over his freakin' chest, back and legs! It's ridiculous!" Luke screamed.

"And gross... His costume really is illogical," Dom nodded. Pouting, he added, "But he told me mine was stupid…"

David shook his head and asked, "How will you get him to go to the Warbler choir room? On a Saturday?"

Luke smirked. "Easy. He follows everything Blaine says, right?"

David nodded. Thad IS Blaine's Number One Fan.

"Well, then all we have to do is to make Blaine set up an emergency Warbler meeting… or at least, look like it," Luke continued.

David thought hard. It could work. The victim isn't the smartest guy when it comes to Blaine. One problem though. "And you will get Blaine to do that how?"

The three looked at each other and smiled. Then Dom brought out something room his pocket.

"That's Blaine's phone!" David asked, "How'd you get it?"

"We asked Kurt," Brock answered. "He stole it from Blaine. Oh, and he says thanks for teaching him how to become a thief."

"Again, it's ninja..." David smiled in disbelief. Now he was indirectly involved in this revenge thingy, one way or another. Before dismissing the topic off, though, he warned the guys, "If Wes finds out about this, he will kick all of your, probably OUR, asses. You know he likes to keep things in order."

"It's not like he's gonna find out…" Dom argued.

* * *

Thad walked hurriedly through the empty halls of Dalton Academy. Clutching his bookbag, he thought excitedly of all the possible songs Blaine could sing next. After all, according to the text message, they had to make The Warblers Gap Attack Part 2 more epic than the first.

He skipped a little as he turned the corner and continued to the Warbler's choir room. The minute he received that text from the junior council member, he had quickly looked for songs that were perfect for Blaine's voice lest David complain about stuff not being in its natural key.

Pshaw. What does HE know? All David knows are about dancing corny steps and writing Warbler minutes and kazoos and somersaulting from tables and stuff. David doesn't know about real talent (re Blaine).

Thad continued thinking about his teammates (and their lack of appreciation for the awesome Blaine Anderson) as he walked on to the meeting room. He faintly heard Wes's voice in the air.

He shook his head slightly. Wes: Little early bird freak as always. Little early bird freak with a gavel. Thad rolled his eyes as he thought about Wes waving that gavel of his around at people's faces. He practically gallivants with it.

Thad was somewhat sure Wes must have made love to that thing by now. With his girlfriend breaking up with him since who knows when, Wes really needs to get laid, ASAP. After the break-up all he cares about now is shipping Klaine and that damn gavel of his… which he wouldn't let ANYONE touch. Geez. Now Thad was SURE AS HELL Wes had already made love with the gavel.

Still a couple of meters away, Thad peered through the open door to check if other Warblers have arrived. His eyebrows crossed as he saw the coaches were empty. He checked his watch; it wasn't THAT early. Blaine and Kurt should at least be there by now.

Maybe they're by the council desk. Thad quickened his pace. No one was allowed to take a seat on the council desk besides the council members. Especially not his chair. Okay, maybe Blaine could. But not anyone else.

When Thad arrived by the door of the room, he was panting. He looked at the desk, but didn't see Blaine nor Kurt. However, he did see Wes seating in the middle of the council table. And Tinkerbell was sitting on top of the table in front of him.

Wes quickly broke off the kiss they were sharing and glared at Thad. "What are you doing here?"

"Warbler meeting," Thad answered, confused. "What is SHE doing here?" Turning to the girl, he told her, "You're not supposed to be here. We have a meeting."

They rolled their eyes at him. "Thad," Wes shook his head. "There is no Warbler meeting."

"Yes there is! Blaine texted me himself," Thad argued.

"No there isn't now get the fu-"

Thad saw Wes quickly cover the girl's mouth. Wes shook his head and whispered, "Santana, don't," smiling at her.

She continued to grumble as Wes turned his attention back to Thad. "You must have read wrong. It's a Saturday, Thad. Since when have we ever had a meeting in school on a Saturday?"

Thad crossed his arms. Trying to mask his embarrassment, he pointed at the girl. "Still, no outsiders allowed inside the Warbler choir room."

He heard Wes sigh as he played with his girlfriend's fingers. "Again, Thad. Saturday. No school. It's okay."

Not letting up, Thad tried thinking of other things to barrage their way. "Well you're still not allowed inside the Dalton premises. Santana, right? I'm sorry; no girls."

Santana raised an eyebrow at him. Pointing at Wes, she barked, "Have you not heard what this man said? It's a Sa-tur-day. Do you want me to give you a calendar?"

Thad pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "Control thy temper…" he chanted. That was made impossible, however, as Wes chuckled at the trail of insults Santana threw Thad's way and kissed her hand. To his irritation, Thad heard Wes laugh even more when he caught him pouting (totally involuntary and unintentional!).

Trying to get control of the situation (and piss them off), Thad barked, "Well you're not allowed to sit on tables…"

He quickly scrambled the moment he saw Santana grab the gavel from the table.

Thad ran as fast as he could and hid inside the senior commons. After regaining his composure, he tried to prepare himself. Arming oneself with possible comebacks for possible insults, Thad bravely made his way back to the choir room. He needed to get his pride back.

The moment he arrived back he saw Wes slap his forehead and grumble as he barged in and interrupted yet another make out session. Pointing at Santana's hand, Thad yelped, "And no one's allowed to touch the gavel."

* * *

"I think we've gone too far…"

"How the heck were we supposed to know Wes was there with his girlfriend?"

"And the gavel, too…"

"Well it serves him right."

"She hit him pretty bad, though..."

Thad stirred as he heard murmurs. When he opened his eyes and woke up from unconsciousness, Warbler faces surrounded him.

"Are you okay?" David asked. "Does your head still hurt?"

Thad rose from the ground and sat down. Dom, Brock and Luke were beside him, trying their best at puppy dog eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" David asked again.

Thad winced. "Uhm… all I remember is… that girl's icy glares… and… running for dear life…"

* * *

**Giving Warblers some love… I'm addicted to it…**

**Is this epilogue worthy of a separate story upload? :3**

**V3**


	14. Epilogue 3

**LOVE LIKE WOE**

**Summary: What would happen if… Westana happened? :D**

**Epilogue Version 3: The Final Installment**

**Author's Notes (or ramblings): Aww… this is gonna be my last one… **_I just watched Born This Way (Kurtie was so cute. Mike Chang's unfortunately still an underappreciated character in Glee) and I have to admit, I'm diggin' the whole Santana-Karofsky thing (and why was Brittany being a bitch all of a sudden with the Lebanese/Lesbian shirt? It's not like she's not with Artie anymore. You have no right to bitch on Santana, Brit! NO RIGHT (yeah I'm ranting. Rawr RAAAGE!)_

**I wanted to cry so bad when the Warblers came to McKinley and sang their goodbyes… *sniff* Wes was all, "And thank you, Kurt" and then Bam! They're gone forevah! NOOOOOOOO**

**No Westana action, though. *dapper sadness* Jeff scooted over next to Santana before Wes could get there. Damn Jeff! (However, if he was secretly making a heart shape while in between Westana, then he is forgiven.)**

**NOTE: Since this fanfic is set in another glee dimension (which started in the lines of after ep16) I think it's safe to say that Lauren Zizes would have still ran for Prom Queen even if Kurt and Santana aren't in McKinley…**

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

* * *

Noah Puckerman looked on at the entrance doors of BreadStix from his seat, growing impatient by the minute. Where the hell was Lauren? He moved the left sleeve from his jacket and checked the time from his new watch. Five minutes before 7pm. Damn it.

Puck sighed as he observed the impressive details of his silver time-telling device. He had really wanted to show Lauren the product of his hustling that morning, and he thought their date tonight was a good opportunity to brag to her about it. She would have been proud, and the chances of them macking out after was high.

Now it looks like Lauren's not coming (hah. 'Not coming.'), and green jokes aside he's pretty pissed. She's probably doing some campaign work for prom or something; he didn't care. Puck's teenage hormones were acting up again and if they aren't tamed fast, he might just go crazy.

He checked his watch the second time, and as he stared at the seconds hand, his eyes grew with anticipation. Three… two… one… YES! One hour has officially passed, and Lauren's still not here – which means he can go flirt and mack out with some other chick, and she couldn't get angry at him (hey, a deal's a deal. He didn't make their dating rules, Lauren did.)

A old waitress was passing by, and Puck asked her, "Do you know where…" What's her name again? Julie? Jenny? "… the other waitress is?"

"Oh, you mean Michelle?" the waitress replied.

Yeah, her, whatever.

"Her shift starts at eight."

Bummer. Now what do I do? Puck started to look around the restaurant. Should he stick around and wait another hour for… what's her name again? Giselle? Nah. His butt, although firm and toned, was already cramping, anyway. Maybe he should look for someone else.

"Would you like to order anything?" asked the waitress.

Puck snapped back to reality from his thoughts and went in total hunter mode. He stared at the waitress, her physical features growing more noticeable. Okay, as much as he digs older chicks, he had to admit the she wasn't a MILF. "Maybe later," he replied half-heartedly.

Puck's gaze followed as the waitress moved on to another table, and to his surprise he saw a certain Latina sitting alone. Well what do you know? Puck smirked.

Hey, Santana's hot, and it's been a long time since they saw each other. Plus, she's always been super reliable in these kinds of situations.

He quickly got out his cellphone (yes, also hustled last week) and began to text Santana familiar messages.

Hey hot stuff. U look smokin tonyt. Bet u'll look even hottr with those clothes off.

Puck hit 'send' and stroked his Mohawk. A few seconds later, his cellphone beeped as it received a new message. Oh yeah. I am such a bad ass.

_Really, Puckerman? We'r in the same room 4 crying out loud._

He quickly texted back, come on santana! Sext with me! its so freakin boring….

_Then get ur butt up from that chair_, she replied.

Puck was pleasantly surprised and really pleased with himself. He hadn't expected such aggressive offense from her, even inviting him to her table. Clearly chicks still dig the Puckasaurus.

He got up from his table and walked over to the next, where Santana was sitting. Flashing his sexy smile which had won the hearts (and panties) of women of all ages, he greeted, "You rang?"

Santana's forehead wrinkled as she looked at him with confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Uhm… Lauren and I were supposed to have a date tonight…" he answered sheepishly. Suddenly remembering to become the bad-ass that he was, he flexed his biceps a little and added coolly, "But forget about her…"

"No, I mean what are you doing here? Standing near my table?" she asked again with a little more roughness, clearly unimpressed.

Puck's head dropped slightly. Wait, what?

He reasoned, "You told me to get up my butt."

"And leave," Santana snapped as she pointed the door.

You've got to be kidding me, right? Puck stared at her. "Babe, I know you're just playing hard to get, and I dig the whole 'chase' thing, but you and I both know I've already caught you. We already did the nasty."

Santana just raised an eyebrow at him.

"And admit it: you still dig me…"

She scoffed at him. "Right. Whatever, Noah," Santana brushed him off and stared at her nails instead.

"I know you do," he pressed. What is up with all the mixed messages? Was she spicing things up a little? Acting mysterious?

To prove his point, Puck pointed at the heart-shaped necklace on her neck. "You're even still wearing that necklace I bought you last Valentine's Day."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay, first of all, you never bought me anything. I was the one who bought that at Jared's, and you didn't pay me back."

She sighed, and held up the necklace for him to see. "And second of all, this is a different necklace."

"Oh, so you bought yourself another piece of jewelry?" Puck asked her. "You're not gonna ask me to pay for that, too, are you?"

"Actually, I was the one who gave her that."

Puck spun around to see where the voice came from. Standing behind him were Mike Chang, Tina, and some other Asian dude who was smirking at him. Whoa whoa whoa, was he mocking him?

"Thank God, you're here," he heard Santana sigh. Puck stared in disbelief as the dude approached her and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek. "I'm surprised you're early," he told her. "Earlier than me, even," he added.

Santana smiled at him and shrugged. "I guess I was a little excited." She gave Puck a quick glance, and her smile disappeared. "But now I'm not in the mood anymore. Maybe we should switch restaurants."

What's THAT supposed to mean?

Puck's expression must have been funny, because then he heard Tina remark, "Are you okay, Puck? You look confused." Mike Chang chuckled and gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

Upon hearing Tina's remark, the dude quickly sprung up in front of Puck. "Oh, so you're the guy everyone keeps talking about. Noah Puckerman, right?"

Puck gave him a slight nod. Santana groaned from her seat as the dude stretched out a hand. "My name's Wes. Wes Hughes."

The Latina quickly stood up and grabbed Wes's outstretched hand. "This is getting weird. We're going to Dim Sum!" she declared. Before Puck could blink, Santana had already dragged Wes out of the restaurant.

"Aww, Dim Sum again?" Puck heard Tina whine. Mike Chang then patted him on the shoulder and said, "Well, see ya later. Double date to attend." Puck waved as the Asian Fusion followed the other couple and exited BreadStix.

Puck sat down at the empty seats. Great. NOW what should he do?

* * *

**Awww… I guess this is the end for me. T_T**

**I had such a blast writing this fanfic… and since there's nothing to look forward to anymore in Glee (no more Warblers! Waah!), this may be my last… for this Season, at least. *wink***

**So come on, guys. REVIEW! I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**Go ahead with the bad comments… I think it's okay to receive them, but maybe you could sugarcoat it a little, so it won't sting? Hmm, on the other hand, PLEASE SUGARCOAT BAD COMMENTS :D hah!**

**(Oh, and good comments won't hurt, either. :D )**

**Shameless promotional plug: I've also wrote some Kurtastic fics (two of w/c are Puckurt themed… coz they were written before Klaine) so maybe you guys can check 'em out as well. (I wrote some zarper fics from WOWP as well… yes, total yeesh.)**


End file.
